Feline Fox and Fira
by VanHelsingWannaBe
Summary: 3 mutant sisters runaway from their uncle after their mother died in search for their father. Now they have to look for him, and save the world at the same time. Set during Xmen 2
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

Summary- Three sisters who have been mutants all their lives, run away from their uncle after their mother dies in a car crash. Now they have to find their father, and help save the world at the same time.

Sarah Renee McMay- 15 years old; Blonde hair, with brown highlights; Adamantium claws; Healing ability; Oldest in the family. Codename: Feline

Marissa Kathleen McMay- 14 years old; Black hair; Creates fire out of her hands; Middle child. Codename: Fira

Samantha "Sammy" Jaclyn McMay- 12 years old; Brown hair; Telekinetic ability; youngest one. Codename: Fox

"Sammy! Hurry! You don't want to be late!" yelled Mrs.McMay.

"Mom, face it. You know Sam. She doesn't like the first day of school." Complained Marissa.

"Who does?" grumbled Sarah.

5 minutes later, Sammy came floating downstairs with her blue messenger bag, and arms folded. She had a sour look on her face.

"Whatever happened to summer?" she griped.

"Well let's see: You spent half of it in summer school, ¼ of it feeding Miss Vallejo's cats, and..."

"Sarah Renee!" cried Mrs.McMay

"Well she did ask, mom."

Marissa laughed at her older sister and high-fived her. Mrs.McMay smiled.

"You kids go on now. You'll be late," she said.

Marissa and Sammy were heading out the door, but looked back. Sarah was still at the table eating her breakfast.

"Sarah, it's still gonna be in your stomach all the way to lunch," Marissa said.

"Hang on," said Sarah releasing her claws, and cutting a piece of her breakfast really fast. "Sorry. I just like those homemade apple strudels"

"Remember: Don't let anyone know what you are," warned Mrs. McMay.

Later that day, the sisters were walking home from school, not knowing what would happen.

"I can't believe it. Detention on the first day of school! Thanks for sticking around with me though," said Sammy.

"Are you kidding? That jerk called you a freak! And you know what happens when someone calls my sister a freak," said Sarah.

"They get a pain in the butt," said Sammy and Marissa together.

"You forgot the groin, but YES!"

Marissa chuckled, and kept on walking. Suddenly, she stopped on the edge of the street. Police cars were everywhere, and so was an ambulance. People were crowded around. Marissa, Sarah, and Sammy walked quickly to the tragic scene. A police officer, held them back.

"Stand back please," he said.

Sammy grew wide eyed as she knew who it was.

"Mommy!" she cried.

The policeman let them go, and the sisters bent on the ground next to their mother. She had a bullet wound in her chest.

"Mom," whispered Marissa.

Mrs.McMay opened her eyes a bit and smiled.

"My angels," she said softly.

"Will you be okay?" asked Sarah

"Listen to me carefully girls...I want you to go someplace really safe. I'm not going to be able to make it,"

"What? No!" said Sammy with tears.

"Samantha, listen. Your Uncle Will is coming soon to pick you up, and take you with him. But I want you to listen to me: Don't go with him. There's a 4:00 bus to Westchester, and find Xavier's school for the gifted. He'll help you find your father. There's some money in my room on my night desk. Take it. It's 500 dollars worth. I want you to look for your father. Xavier will be expecting you."

"But I thought you said Dad was dead. We barely even know who he is! He died when Sarah was born." Said Marissa confused.

"No. He's not dead. He just doesn't know who he is or where he belongs. But Xavier will help you. Go there. And please keep in mind, that I love you very much,"

And with that, Mrs.McMay died leaving 3 lowly mutant daughters alone.

(A/N: So sad. Please update!)


	2. Home sweet home

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

An hour later, the girls sat in their room, bags packed, waiting for their uncle to pick them up.

(A/N: Guess who the uncle is)

Sammy was crying softly in Sarah's arms, while Marissa had her chin in her hands. Their mother was dead. But they were willing to follow one last order for her: Find their father. But the problem was, how could this Xavier find him? All their lives, they believed that he was dead ever since Sarah went missing as a baby.

"Okay, we've got three choices. 1: We wait for then end of our lives to come. 2: We got to this school, find our father, if he really is alive, and live happily ever after. Or 3: We go to Kentucky, get jobs as waitresses, and when we get enough money, we'll buy the restaurant," said Sarah

Sammy and Marissa looked at their sister weird. Sarah was known to add a bit of humor in a serious situation, and they still sometimes didn't get a word she says.

"I don't know why you said that last one, but I vote for number two," said Sammy wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ditto," said Marissa.

"Then it's settled. Get your bags. We've got a bus to catch," said Sarah

"But Sarah, what about the police? They're staying here until Uncle Will comes,"

"Oops"

"Don't worry. I'm on it,"

"How?"

Marissa just smiled. Sammy grew wide-eyed in realization.

"Oh no. No way! NO WAY!" she said. "The last time you burnt down something, it almost sent Christmas into flames,"

"At least I saved the tree," grinned Marissa.

Silently, the girls snuck down the stairs. Sarah, with her keen eyesight, looked out the window. 2 policemen were greeting a man with rectangular glasses and a briefcase. That could only mean one thing.

"Willy's here," she said.

"Crud. What do we do?" asked Sammy.

"Follow me,"

Sarah jumped over the banister, and ran silently to the kitchen. Sammy floated down, while Marissa raced with her. They went outside and stood back.

"Do your thing Marissa," said Sarah.

"Okay." Sighed Marissa

Sarah picked up Sammy like she would hold a two year old, and stood back a few feet. Marissa held up her hands and closed her eyes. 30 seconds later, flames started to form out of her hands.

"It's working!" cried Sammy.

Marissa could feel the heat on her hands as it stretched to the roof of the house. Suddenly it burst into flames. They could hear the police shouting to call the fire department.

"Yes!" they all cried.

"All right. Now come on. The bus leaves in 10 minutes!" cried Marissa

They all grabbed their duffel bags and ran away from the burning house. They dodged fences, pushed people out of their way. Finally the got to the bus stop before the bus could pull away.

"Wait!" cried Sarah.

The driver heard them and opened the doors. Taking breaths of relief, the girls got on.

"How long is it to Westchester sir?" asked Marissa as she sat down.

"No talking to the driver please," said the driver ignoring Marissa.

Marissa slumped in her seat and folded her arms.

"He's got to be kidding me," she grumbled.

"It's one hour to get there," said a man behind them in answer to Marissa's question.

"Hey, thanks man,"

The girls sat in their seats as the bus started to move. Sammy sat in Marissa's lap and Sarah looked out the window listening to Evanescence on her CD player. 30 minutes passed by, and Sammy fell asleep resting her head on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah fell asleep too leaving her music on as it started to rain. Water drops pelted the window hard, and the sky darkened. It was still raining, when it was time for the sisters to get off.

"Westchester," yelled the driver as he opened the door.

His yell woke up Sarah and Sammy, as Marissa got their bags. They went out into the pouring rain going to a sheltered bus stop to dry.

"Now what do we do?" yawned Sammy still tired from her dreamless sleep.

"There's a phone-booth over there. I'll look and see if I can find the number to the school. You guys go inside and get something to eat. Right around now, I think its dinner." Said Sarah

"Do you need change?" asked Marissa digging into her pocket

"No, I got my celly,"

As Marissa and Sammy, Sarah went to the phone booth and looked through the yellow pages. She found Xavier's school for the gifted, and dialed the number on her cell phone. Luckily, the storm wasn't that bad and it didn't cancel her call. A woman answered the phone.

"Hello, Xavier's school for the gifted, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah hi. Listen, my name is Sarah McMay. I have two younger sisters named Marissa and Sammy. Our mother told us to come to your school, but I can't drive yet, and it's pouring outside. I need help. Please send someone to pick us up," Sarah said professionally.

"Where are you at?"

"We'll be in a McDonalds for shelter at 1st avenue,"

"Stay there. Don't go anywhere else. Someone we'll be there to pick you up. He'll be wearing red sunglasses. Can you wait 20 minutes?"

"Yes. Thanks,"

Sarah hung up and ran to the restaurant where her dripping wet sisters were in line.

"They're gonna send someone here. He'll be here in 20 minutes," she explained.

"Good. Because 'The Parent Trap' is gonna come on once we get there." said Marissa

As soon as they got their food and sat down, they were quiet as they ate their food. Marissa continuously drank her large Dr. Pepper. Sarah kept pouring salt on her fries, and Sammy was still chewing on her first bite of double cheeseburger.

"Oh come on. I hate this!" griped Sarah.

"I know." Said Sammy still chewing.

"Swallow kiddo,"

Sammy swallowed her food, and sighed. They were still sad for their mother.

"Excuse me," said a voice.

The girls looked up. There was a guy with an umbrella in his hand and red sunglasses.

"Are you the McMay's?" he asked

"Yeah," answered Marissa

"I'm Scott Summers. I'm from the school. I'm here to pick you up. So let's get your bags, and we can get you there,"

The girls followed Mr. Summers to a black car, and got in. Mr. Summers put on the heater to keep them warm.

"So what grade are you guys in?" he asked

"Sarah's a freshman, I'm in 8th, and Sammy's in 6th grade," explained Marissa

"Ah. So what do you guys like to do?"

"I like to martial arts," answered Sarah

"Really? What belt do you have?"

"Black,"

"Cool. We could use someone like you on the X-men,"

"Cool! What's that?" asked Sammy

Mr. Summers laughed a bit

"It's a little group that the staff is. Let me ask you something: Ever heard what happened at Liberty Island?" he asked

"Ooh! I did a report on what happened there a few months ago! There was possibly a mutant attack. It happened during the U.N. Summet!" cried Marissa

"That's right. We were there. We were saving one of our students. Well...actually one of us saved her."

"What happened?"

"Well, the guy who saved her was named Logan. The girl is named Rouge. This guy named Magneto was using her mutation and trying to mutate the world leaders,"

"That's freaky. What happened to Rouge and Logan?" asked Sammy

"Rouge is with us, and Logan is up in Canada at Alkali Lake looking for something,"

"What?" asked Sarah

"Logan can't remember anything past 15 years. But let me warn ya: If he ever comes back, never get on his bad side."

"Oh. He and Sarah should get together sometime," joked Sammy

"Shut-up!" griped Sarah

Mr. Summers chuckled

"Here we are." He announced as they pulled into the garage

The girls got out, took their bags and followed Mr. Summers inside. It was a Victorian style inside, and very warm which was very comforting. They went upstairs, and Mr. Summers knocked on the door.

"Yes, come on in," said a voice inside.

Mr. Summers opened the door, and inside was a bald man in a black suit on a wheelchair.

"Welcome Sarah, Marissa, and Samantha McMay. I'm Professor Charles Xavier." He said.

"Actually, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I liked to be called..." Sammy started.

"Sammy. Yes."

Sammy stood still for a moment.

"You read people's..." Sarah started

"Minds. Surprising isn't it?"

"Got that right," said Marissa

"Have a seat please,"

The girls sat down, dripping wet still, making the seat wet.

"Scott, can you please get these young ladies some blankets. And maybe some hot chocolate would be nice," ordered the Professor

Scott left the room, leaving the girls with the Professor.

"Now, first off, I am sorry about your mother. She was a wonderful woman." Apologized the Professor

"You knew her?" asked Marissa

"Yes. She was hoping to send you here when the time was right. She wanted to when Sarah was just 3 years old because of her mutation, but I see that Sarah's turned out right. Especially with a black belt in Karate."

"Wait, how did you...Oh never mind," said Sarah

The Professor chuckled.

"Now, I understand that only Marissa and Sarah take Reading and English in one period. Only Sammy takes it separate. Yes...I'll have to make a note of that. Now which electives do you take?"

"Well, we all take choir," answered Sammy

"In that case, I'll see to it that you have the same class together. Unfortunately, you won't be starting tomorrow. We'll be going on a field trip to the museum. You came here just in time, I might say. I'll get Storm to get your schedules ready by tomorrow though. She'll be your Science and History teacher."

"Sweet,"

Mr. Summers came in with three mugs, and a woman with red short hair came in levitating 3 blankets.

"Cool! You're telekinetic too?" Sammy asked her

"I also have some telepathic ability," the woman said with a smile. "I'm Jean Grey. I'll be your Reading and English teacher. I'm also the school's physician."

Jean gave the blankets to the girls, and they drank up the hot chocolate.

"I suppose you've already eaten and I think you'd like to get some rest. Jean, can you please show these girls to their room please?"

Jean nodded and, while levitating the girls stuff, showed them to their room. It was three beds separate, a dresser, a large window with a seat, and a desk.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Said Jean with a smile.

Sammy plopped down on the bed, and fell asleep, the blanket still on her. Marissa was already dry, and unpacked everything, while Sarah took a shower. This was the start of a new life.


	3. Meet Logan

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

The next day, the girls met everyone as they were loading up the bus to the New York Science and History Museum. 3 in particular were Rouge, Bobby, and Pyro. Rouge and Sarah became fast friends when Rouge found out Sarah had claws, and very much in common. They both like to sing, listen to any kind of music (Especially Evanescence), and have great taste for adventure. They all sat together talking on the way. Jean, the Professor, and Storm looked back at them smiling.

"I guess they've become the stars of the school," laughed Storm.

"Yes. They really have gotten through as sisters. It's not very common you know. Three young women; related; and all with mutant genes. It's a miracle. And they're very proud of their mutations. They don't see it as a curse like the others; they see it as a gift. I'm surprised even Sarah has gone through life knowing that she had Adamantium claws like Logan," informed Professor X

"Professor, do you think there's some connection between the girls and Logan's past? I mean, it can't be just coincidence that the oldest has claws like him. She can't just be born with them. Logan had his surgically inserted," protested Jean.

"That you are correct Jean. But I don't think that they have something with Logan, but just to make sure, I want you to give some blood tests to them. Their mother did want them to find their father after all. But it probably is just coincidence Jean,"

An hour later, they arrived at the Museum. Storm took Sarah and Marissa's group, while Jean and Scott took Sammy's group. In Storms group, they were looking at a statue of a caveman in a snow covered scale next to a wolf.

"Neanderthals," she started. "We once believed that they were wiped out by years of conflict with a much more advanced branch of humanity called Cro-Magnon man. But recent research into our own DNA suggests that these two species may have interbred evolving into modern humans. In other words what?"

"Us." The class answered

"Us. Right," said Storm. "Artie! Not here,"

Sarah and Marissa looked back at a boy in a red and white striped shirt. Whatever he was doing, it was his mutation.

Meanwhile in Sammy's group, they were watching a short film on how dinosaurs existed in ancient times. Sammy was way in the back trying to get a good view. No luck. She crossed her arms pouting trying to listen. The only thing that kept her occupied though was Jean and Scott.

"My dreams are getting worse. Scott, I keep feeling something terrible is about to happen," she heard Jean say.

Sammy started to grow concerned for Jean. When she met Jean she seemed calm. But what's wrong with her? She saw Sarah and Marissa's group come up to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Bobby and Rouge?" Storm asked Scott and Jean

"Sammy! Come on! We're gonna go get a soda from the vends!" cried Marissa

Sammy brightened up, and went with her sisters to the vending machines close to the food court. Sarah got out her 3 dollars and made them smooth.

"What do you want?" she asked

"I want Sprite!" called Sammy.

"Vanilla Coke!" Marissa ordered.

Sarah got their drinks out of the vending machine and gave them to them, leaving one last dollar for herself.

"And now, to treat myself to something that makes the world taste better: Dr. Pepper!" she exclaimed.

Sarah put her money in, and pressed the button. Nothing came out.

"Aww! Man! Come on!" she complained. Sarah turned to the man on her right. "Hey buddy, can you help me out here? I...hey. Yo! Dude, I'm talking to you!"

"Um Sarah...I don't think he's moving," warned Sammy.

The girls looked around at each other. No one was moving except them.

"What's going on here?" asked Marissa.

"Storm!" cried Sammy.

"Girls!" cried Jeans voice. "Come on! We have to leave! Something came up,"

"Go on," said Sarah to her sisters as they followed Jean.

Sarah turned back to the vending machine. With a sour look on her face, she gave it a kick. The soda came out surprisingly.

"Finally!" she cried as she took out her soda and followed the rest of the class.

As soon as they got on the bus everyone was talking about a mutant attacking the White House. It was Chatter-Ville in there.

"What happened?" asked Sammy.

"There was an attack at the White House. Possibly more than one mutant involved," declared Rouge

"That's freaky,"

"Yeah I know. Hey, you guys wanna play Laser Tag when we get back to the mansion? Bobby's got the equipment."

"I love that game!" cried Sarah at the sound of her favorite game.

Marissa groaned. She always gets creamed in that game.

"I'll pass. I hate that sport," she mumbled

"More fun for us!" cried Bobby.

"And I know what'll make it even more fun," snickered Sammy rubbing her hands together.

"Boys vs. Girls" Sarah and Sammy said together with high fives

A few hours later...

Sarah, Sammy, and Rouge had their guns ready, plastic chest plates strapped on and plenty of courage with them as they raced in the halls, chased by Bobby, Pyro, and Artie. As they raced by the banister they were cornered. They tried to shoot them but couldn't get their targets until they ran out of ammo. The boys smiled.

"How we gonna get out of this one?" asked Rouge

"Go with Sammy. She'll float you down. I'll hold them off," said Sarah smiling evilly.

Rouge took Sammy's hand in her gloved one, and suddenly felt her feet lift off the ground. They went over the banister and floated to the floor.

"That was so cool! Can we do that again?" she asked Sammy

"I'm surprised you didn't even get sick. Most people do. Well, people who know my mutation that is,"

Suddenly, Rouge heard the sound of an engine roaring outside, and stopped. She smiled as she turned her head to the door, and a man in leather jacket came in.

"Logan!" she cried wrapping his arms around him

"Miss me, kid?" Logan asked

"Not really,"

"How you doing?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"Who's this?"

Logan pointed at Sammy.

"Oh that's Sammy. She's new. She's really cool. And...hey where's Sarah?" asked Rouge

"Up here!" cried a voice

Everyone looked up and saw Sarah hanging upside down on the chandelier. Rouge laughed.

"Since when did you become a monkey instead of a cat?" she joked.

"Sarah, get down from there! You'll get hurt!" shouted Sammy

"Hmm. Now where have I heard that saying before...Oh yeah! Never!" Sarah laughed.

Logan sniggered a little bit. The girl had guts.

"And why is that?" he wondered

"Watch me when I hit my head when I fall, and I'll still live," Sarah said in her daring voice.

"NO!" shouted Sammy. "I hate that! Cause then I'll think you'll be really dead!"

"All right fine! I'm coming down!" complained Sarah

Using her gymnastics skills, Sarah somersaulted off the chandelier and landed safely on the ground in front of Logan

"Name's Feline," she greeted

"Wolverine," Logan returned

_"Dang it! I wish they gave me that name,"_ Sarah thought to herself.

"Look who's come back. Just in time," said Storm as she came down the stairs.

"For what?" asked Logan

"We need a babysitter,"

"Babysitter?"

Sammy, Sarah, and Rouge bursted out laughing, holding each other for support. Logan shot a death glare at them. Through her tears of laughter, Sammy couldn't help but notice that it was the same kind of glare Sarah gives to some idiot.

"Nice to see you again Logan," said Storm smiling.

"Hey Logan," said a voice.

Wiping tears from their eyes, the girls saw Jean coming down the stairs. Logan stopped glaring and started staring at Jean.

"Hi Jean," he said.

"Uh, I should go, and get the jet ready," said Storm. "Sarah, Sammy, I'd like to talk to you too. Marissa's downstairs waiting,"

"Um, don't you mean upstairs?" asked Sammy pointing up.

Storm led the girls to a hidden elevator, and pretty soon, they stared in wonder. Everything was, black, chromed, or blue. It had everything: Jets, uniforms, everything. Marissa was standing looking around.

"Wow," she whispered

"This is so cool! Can we drive the jet on my sweet sixteen birthday Storm? Please? I'll get my license by the time I turn that age!" begged Sarah

"Ha Ha! Sarah you can't just go in there and start it when you're just right for it. You have to learn the basics," explained Storm.

"Basics right. And then I can fly the jet?"

"You have to be an X-man to do it,"

"Right. Get my license, learn the basics, become an X-man, and then fly the jet!"

"Sarah! Take a breath before you spaz out!" Marissa said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Sarah. You'll fly the jet, if you do plan to stay here," reassured Storm

"I'm staying then! So, what do we have to do to be X-men?" asked Sammy

"Well, first you have to graduate from school. While you're at it, you can learn some martial arts, if we ever get a teacher to teach it,"

"Great! So I only have 3 more years of school, then I become one of you! Can this get any better?" asked Sarah

"Girl, if we knew our dad, he would be so proud!" exclaimed Marissa

"But guys...what if dad really is dead? What if he was one of those guys who hate mutants, which is, I'm sorry to say, most of the world?" asked Sammy

Marissa and Sarah wiped their smiles of their face. They knew Sammy was right. Either way could be right. Storm put an arm around the girls.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. Dead or alive. If he's a mutant, I'm sure he'll be especially proud of you. If not, I'm sure he'll still love you. What happened to him?" asked Storm

"Ask Sarah that. She knows the story well. Mom's told her about it all the time," Marissa pointed out.

"Well, I was just born when dad took me to work with him for "Take your daughter to work day" at a military base somewhere up in Canada. That's where I was born. He worked with my uncle. That's how he met mom. Anyway, the next day, we were considered missing. The police looked everywhere for me and dad. One of them found me, my newly inserted knives out, and knuckles bleeding. Luckily I was born with a healing ability, so I healed up pretty quick. But they gave up on dad," Sarah explained

Later that evening, Sarah, Sammy, and Marissa were in the living room with a bunch of little kids watching "Ella Enchanted" on the DVD Player. Outside it was raining hard again, so they had to turn it up because of the storm's noise. Suddenly, the TV went off.

"Hey!" cried Sammy.

The girls looked back, and saw Logan with the remote in his hands. Sarah gave her death glare at him

"Bed. All of you. Now!" he said

"Logan, can't we just watch it until the end. It's almost over. You just turned off the part Ella almost stabs Char! That's my favorite part!" cried Sarah

Marissa rolled her eyes. Sarah always liked the dramatic scenes in a movie.

"Storm told me 8:00 for all you munchkins. I'm not watching all of you anymore for the rest of the night. Go now! Before you'll regret getting on my ugly side!"

"Which one is it again?" mumbled Sarah.

Marissa giggled, and they all went upstairs to their dorms.

"Night guys," said Rouge.

"See ya tomorrow Rouge," said Marissa

That night, as it stopped raining, the nightmare began again. It was the usual routine for Sarah though. But it always left her sick to the stomach, sweating until she soaked her sheets and pillow, and screaming as she wakes up. It would start out as a happy scene, her mother holding her in the air as a baby, and a man. He looked tough, but he was kind and gentle to her. And he would always whisper "You're my little angel" to her ears. But then something bad would happen. Something horrible.

_Flash! A baby was crying in the arms of a soldier. One soldier, her father, was being held back trying to get to her._

_"Let her go!" he would say. "Take me. Not her! She's only a baby!"_

_The baby would cry even more, screaming for her father. Sarah wanted to help, but it took her months to realize that she was the baby, and the soldier was her father. But the soldier holding her, wouldn't let her go._

_Flash! The father from earlier holding the child in his arms cradling her._

_"No matter what happens you'll always be my little angel," he whispered before soldiers took them away._

_Flash! The father releasing Adamantium claws and attacking the soldiers. He looked at the baby sleeping with her knuckles bleeding, but he didn't take her with him. He had forgotten her._

_Flash! A cop handing the baby Sarah to her mother, crying._

_"Did you find him?" she asked_

_"I'm sorry ma'm," the cop would say._

Sarah woke up screaming again as the nightmare was over. She looked around. She was sitting straight up in her bed in her dark dorm. Her sisters were still sleeping, and she sighed. Her pillow and sheets were wet, and she was panting with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Daddy, if you can hear me, please come back!" she whispered

Sarah got out of bed in her pink pajama bottoms that had sheep on it, and her black tank top, wiping her tears. She got her robe and went downstairs.

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had tests to study for, big jerks to diss, and a cute guy to drool over. UPDATE NOW!)


	4. Attack of soldiers and shock

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

Sarah walked through the quiet halls to the kitchen where Bobby and Logan were sitting at the counter eating ice cream and drinking Dr. Pepper.

"Why are you up?" asked Logan as he looked at Sarah

"I should be asking you the same thing," Sarah griped

"I'm not the one with a curfew,"

Sarah rolled her eyes

"I had a nightmare. Happy? I just came downstairs to get a drink. Is that a crime?"

Logan just gave off a shrug.

"Any soda left? Or did the overgrown bear took the last one?" asked Sarah

Logan gave off a growl. She was really grouchy when she wakes up.

"It's up in that cupboard," Bobby answered

Sarah looked up and reached for it. But it was too high. She was about to climb onto the counter, when she was lifted off the ground. Logan had gotten off of his seat, and put Sarah on his shoulders.

"Um...thanks?" she said

"No problem...shorty," Logan grinned

"This doesn't change anything. And I'm not short,"

Sarah opened the cupboard and got a Dr. Pepper out. Logan put her down and she grabbed a seat.

"How long have you been here? You and your sisters?" he asked

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to have a heart-to-heart talk with me? I just met you," she said

"Just curious,"

"I was just here for a day. This is our second night."

"Ah, I see. Bobby says his parents think this is a prep school. What about yours?"

Sarah was quiet at the question. She tilted her head back, and drank her soda all the way down, never taking a moments rest until it was gone. She slammed it down letting out a gasp for air. Logan just looked at her wide-eyed. This kid had some emotional problems

"They abandoned you guys?" he guessed

"No!" she yelled

"Did they try to kill you or something?"

"No!

"Then what? Are you all alone now?"

"Yes!"

That struck Logan hard. The girls were orphans. He shouldn't have dug in to find the answers. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry. How'd they die?" he asked

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. All that you can know is that we're trying to find someone who's been gone for a long time. End of story. Now let me drown my sadness in ice cream complete with chips,"

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You eat ice cream with chips?" he asked

"Yeah. You got a problem?" Sarah glared

"Hey. Just asking,"

Sarah rolled her eyes and continued dipping some chips into the ice cream Bobby was eating in. Suddenly, her ears perked up. Something was lurking in the mansion. Logan heard it too. He got up.

"What is it?" Bobby asked

"Shh." Logan whispered

Logan listened harder and went out of the kitchen to take a look. Sarah heard something else coming from outside and looked out the window. Helicopters were coming towards the mansion.

"Uh, Bobby...I think its World War three outside," Sarah said nervously.

Bobby looked out the window with Sarah in awe. Suddenly, they heard a yell, and looked behind them. A soldier was being held by Logan, and he was struggling.

"You picked the wrong house, bub," Logan growled

Sarah smirked, and was about to congratulate the side-burned man, but heard an ear splitting scream. She and Bobby both covered their ears, but Logan and the soldier couldn't. The soldier started shooting his gun, but the two teenagers got down from behind the counter, as Logan fought. The scream had stopped, and Logan let out a yell as he stabbed the soldier with his claws. The soldier dropped dead, and Logan, panting angrily, looked back at the kids peaking over the counter

"You all right?" he asked

They both nodded. Sarah started running out of the kitchen.

"I have to get Marissa and Sammy!" she yelled

Logan tried to stop her, but Sarah was too fast. She took the elevator, and when she got up, every mutant student was running around in their pajamas going through hidden tunnels.

"Sammy! Marissa! Where the heck are you?!" she screamed

Meanwhile, Marissa and Sammy were running hand in hand down the halls.

"What's going on?" asked Sammy

"I don't know! But we have to find Sarah!" cried Marissa

"Okay but hurry...Agh!"

Marissa stopped and saw Sammy on the ground unconscious with three tranquilizers in her neck. She looked up and saw two soldiers with guns and flashlights. Angry, Marissa raised up her hands, and BAM! Fireballs came out of her hands as quick as lightning and burned the soldiers. Sarah came running down and stopped as she saw the soldiers burning in flames and running away. Sarah went wide eyed at her sister.

"Marissa, you are one heck of a mutant. I'm glad you're my sister," she said

"Thanks," smiled Marissa

"What happened to Sammy?"

"She's out cold. Where's Logan? Maybe he can help,"

"How should I know? I don't watch the guy every minute. Come on, help me with her,"

Sarah and Marissa put Sammy's limp arms over their shoulders and dragged her with them down the halls.

"Sarah? Marissa? Is that you?" said a voice

The girls turned around and saw Rouge in her black nightgown with Logan, Bobby, and Pyro.

"Yeah it's us," shouted Marissa

Logan and the others came rushing up to Marissa and Sarah. He looked at Sammy

"What happened?" asked Bobby.

"She's stunned," explained Logan as he took Sammy in his arms. "Come on. We have to get out of here,"

The mutant group ran through the dark halls, and Bobby opened up one of the secret tunnels

"This is it!" he exclaimed

Logan handed Sammy to Bobby while the others got in. Rouge turned back

"Logan!" she cried

But Logan had already closed the door while they ran. Sarah and Marissa stayed behind. They put their ears to the wall and listened.

"You wanna shoot me, shoot me!" they heard Logan cry.

"Don't shoot him!" shouted a familiar voice. "...Not yet...Wolverine? Well I must say this is certainly the last place I'd expect to find you. How long has it been? 15 years? You haven't changed one bit. Me, on the other hand...nature."

"It's Stryker!" cried Marissa

"What's the four eyed geek doing here?" growled Sarah. "And how does he know the Wolverine?"

"I bet he has something to do with this,"

Rouge and Bobby came running up panting.

"Sammy. What'd you do with Sammy?" asked Marissa panicked

"She's with Pyro. Don't worry. Stand back," Bobby said

Bobby pushed the girls aside, and opened the door. There was Wolverine looking at the girls uncle, with soldiers around him

"I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals, even animals as unique as you," explained Stryker

"Who are you?" asked Logan

"Don't you remember?"

Logan started moving towards Stryker. Bobby put his hand on the wall and created a block of ice separating Logan and Stryker.

"No! No!" shouted Logan as he put his hands on the ice.

"Logan, come on! Let's go!" urged Rouge.

Logan didn't listen to them. He put a hand on the ice on top of Stryker's shadow.

"Logan..." Bobby said

"Go! I'll be fine!" Logan ordered

"But we won't," Rouge protested.

Logan looked back at them. He knew Rouge was right. He ran with them through the tunnel, up a ladder, and entered the garage. They went to a blue car. Marissa stopped.

"Jaguar. That's a nice car," she commented

"Don't even think about it Fira!" shouted Sarah as she got in.

Bobby held Sammy, as Marissa sat in Pyro's lap, and Sarah sat in the middle (She hated that!) Logan started the car and went straight on the road.

"What the heck was that back there?" asked Pyro.

Logan hesitated.

"Stryker. His name is Stryker," he answered

"Who is he?" asked Rouge.

"I can't remember,"

Marissa looked at Sarah. She had her eyes closed, and was sighing. Pyro moved up to the front to the radio.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences," he said

"What are you doing?" asked Marissa

Pyro turned on the radio and NSyncs "Bye, Bye, Bye" came on the radio. Everyone groaned in disgust. Pyro tried to change the station, but out came what looked like a cell phone.

"I don't think that's the CD player," said Pyro

Sarah pulled Pyro back as Logan took it out of the radio.

"Where we going?" asked Marissa

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way," explained Logan

Bobby looked out the window.

"My parents live in Boston," he said

"Good,"

Logan stepped on the gas and a little while later he pulled over to an empty parking lot by a pond.

"Let's all try to get some sleep. I'll stay up," ordered Logan.

Everyone got comfortable and slept on. Everyone that is except Sarah Marissa and Logan. They were still awake. Marissa was staying up to see if Sammy would wake up. Sarah didn't because she was afraid she might wake up screaming again. But they didn't know why Logan wouldn't go to sleep. Suddenly, they heard a groan, and a faint sound that sounded like "Ow". Sammy was opening her eyes.

"She's waking up! She's okay!" Marissa cried.

Sarah gave a smile, and ruffled her sister's hair as Logan turned back.

"Hey kid," Logan greeted

"What happened?" asked Sammy

"You got sacked out. There were soldiers, guns, oh, some people were there too," said Marissa hinting that Stryker was there.

Sammy went bug eyed.

"Oh," she said in realization.

"All right, go back to sleep you three. Sarah you too. I know it's the weekend, but that gives you no reason to stay up past 3 am," Logan ordered

"You are not my father," Sarah said with attitude. "Therefore I can do whatever the heck I want!"

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when you say that you're too tired!"

"I don't cry. I complain!"

(Wow. Logan and Feline are really not liking each other at the moment. Update now!)


	5. Family fights

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

Early in the morning, the mutant crew parked into Bobby Drakes driveway. Bobby went up to the front porch, unlocked the door with his keys, and they all went in.

"Mom? Dad? Ronnie? Is anybody home?" he called

No answer came.

"I'll try and find us some clothes," Bobby turned to Pyro. "Don't burn anything."

"Hey Frosty! You have any jeans that can fit us? I think we'll do fine with some. We'll leave our shirts on," said Marissa

"Sure,"

Later, Bobby found them some pants, and they quickly changed. When Sarah and Marissa were done, they went downstairs to see if there were any good movies showing in town, and they would see it if Logan would let them out...ever.

"How 'bout 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'?" asked Sarah.

"No. Too predictable. The immortal dies, and he hits on the vampire," said Marissa

"Oh yeah. You're right. What about 'Mean Girls'?"

"Oh! Lindsey Lohan is in that! What time is it showing?"

"Hang on,"

Sarah flipped through the newspaper until she stopped. She was still for a moment. Logan came in with his communicator. Marissa waved a hand in front of Sarah's eyes

"Hello? Earth to Sarah. Are you there?" she asked

Sarah turned around and went into the back porch where Sammy was playing the soccer ball she found in Bobby's room. Logan noticed this while he was trying to contact Jean and Storm. Marissa looked at the page Sarah was looking on.

"What's up with her?" he asked

"I think I know," Marissa whispered

Logan looked behind Marissa's shoulder and saw a family picture in the paper. It was the girls' family picture with their mother. The headline read "Girls Disappear After Mother's Death"

"How'd she die? Your sister didn't tell me last night," asked Logan.

"She was shot in the middle of a crowded street. We were on our way home from detention, and it was the first day of school for us. Some guy called Sammy a freak, and Sarah went crazy on him. She left a pretty big bloody spot on his nose when the Cafeteria aide pulled her off him," answered Marissa

Logan chuckled.

"She's like you, you know."

"Me? I don't think so rugrat,"

Meanwhile...

Sarah sat on the porch as she watched Sammy play soccer outside.

"Sammy 'The Storm' McMay runs to the goal, dodging her opponents, kicking the ball hard. She kicks it...and....SCORE! Sammy McMay is on her way to the championship!" Sammy said to herself.

Sarah smiled and clapped for her sister.

"You wanna play?" Sammy asked hitting the ball with her knees

"No thanks. I'll pass," Sarah said

"I'll play!" cried Marissa as she came out.

"Great! One on one! You sure you don't wanna play Sarah?" asked Sammy

"Does it look like I wanna play?" shouted Sarah

Sammy leaned back and shrugged. She kicked the ball to Marissa. Marissa stopped it and kicked it to the fence. She ran to go get it, when she tripped over a tree root, twisted around and fell. Sarah and Sammy ran to get her.

"You okay sis?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just...Ow!" cried Marissa

"You sure you okay?"

"Can you just let me get up first?"

"Suit yourself,"

Marissa tried to stand up, although she did suck through her teeth as pain seared through her leg. Sammy and Sarah exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"Girl, you know it's your leg. Come on," said Sammy

Marissa put her arms around Sammy and Sarah and she limped forward to the chairs on the porch.

"Can you move your leg?" asked Sarah

"Just a bit, but I'm starting to hate you right now," griped Marissa

"Why me?"

"You've got a healing mutation. All I can do is blow flames,"

Sarah giggled

"Sorry," she apologized

"It's cool," Marissa said

"I'm gonna go get Logan," said Sammy

Sarah groaned.

"Why do we always have to get that over-sized bear?" she asked

Sammy folded her arms.

"Because he's cool, strong, fun when he gets into fights, and I'm more comfortable around him," she pointed out.

Marissa tried hard not to laugh as Sammy went in, and Sarah had an open mouth on her face of shock.

"You know what, he is kind of cool. He's got claws like you," Marissa agreed

"Not you too! Whose side are you on?" cried Sarah

"Look, all I'm saying is that you can't judge a book by its cover. He may look like a big, bad, dangerous person on the outside, but he's really cool on the inside."

Sarah slumped in the chair and folded her arms. Logan came out with Sammy behind him.

"You okay?" he asked Marissa

"Maybe," Marissa said sarcastically. "It's probably just my ankle with a pretty bad sprain,"

"Yeah it looks like it. Hey munchkin, go get Bobby and ask if there's a first aid kit around here,"

"Yes sir!" Sammy saluted Logan and ran into the house.

Marissa and Logan laughed.

"She looks up to you," Marissa pointed out.

"Cute kid. She reminds me of someone," Logan said

"Who?"

Logan paused for a bit.

"I don't know. Just a woman," he finally said.

Sarah had been listening to them. She shifted in her seat facing the other side closing her eyes a bit. She was very tired. Not a wink did she sleep the night they escaped the raid on the mansion. And soon sleep took her. Logan watched her.

"And the kitten as finally out," he whispered

Marissa looked at him.

"She's gonna wake up screaming soon. I'm waking her up,"

Marissa reached over and hit Sarah. Sarah jolted her head up wide awake.

"I wasn't sleeping! I'm not tired! I..." she started

Sarah stopped and looked at Marissa and Logan. Logan had a smirk on his face.

"I told you to go to sleep last night," he reminded

Sarah got back to her sassy mood.

"And I told you that you're not my father," she shot back

Marissa rolled her eyes as Sammy came out with a tan bandage.

"I found some!" she shouted

"Good job munchkin," Logan smiled

"2 things: Don't call me munchkin, and Bobby's parents are here,"

Logan went wide-eyed

"Right, uh, kitten could you help rugrat, while I go settle this?" he asked Sarah as he went back inside.

"It's Feline! Not kitten!" Sarah yelled

Marissa sighed.

"You know, you're gonna have to get along with him sometime," she said

"Me?" asked Sarah fixing Marissa's leg. "With the Wolverine? So not gonna happen Fira,"

"Who knows? It could happen. I mean why do you hate him so much?"

Sarah stopped. Come to think of it, she didn't know why she didn't like Logan. _Just make up an answer!_ She thought to herself.

"Why do you always keep asking me these questions?" she asked

"I don't always keep asking you questions! I just started!" Marissa protested

"Well stop! It's getting annoying!"

"Okay. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't. It was just a question. Don't make such a big deal out of it,"

They were both quiet for a while until Marissa spoke again.

"You know, there was a picture of mom and us in the paper." She said

"Big whoop," said Sarah

"The funeral's this Saturday. Maybe we could get Logan to take us if we can't find Jean and Storm,"

"NO! I'm not going!"

"Well why? I mean, why don't you want to go? This is a family thing. Don't you miss mom?"

"Yeah I miss her. I miss her very much. It's just that...Oh forget it!"

As Logan came back out to talk to Storm and Jean, Sarah pushed past him and went inside. He looked at Marissa with a questioning look on his face.

"Don't ask. Is that Storm?" she asked

"Yeah," Logan answered. "That's not all Jean. Soldiers came...They got out. The rest, I'm not so sure...Boston. With Bobby Drake's family...And Storm. Make it fast"

Logan hung up the phone, let Marissa put an arm around him, and stopped at the sliding door. Police were lining up the back. He quickly went in half carrying Marissa.

"We have to leave," he said quickly.

"What?" asked Rouge in surprise

"Now!"

"Logan, what's wrong?"

Logan released his claws. They all went outside, and saw a bunch of police cars, and police men with guns in their hands. A policeman on the side aimed a gun straight for Logan's head. Sarah had her hands up in the air.

"Drop the knives, and put your hands in the air!" he shouted

Logan looked around.

"What's going on here?" he asked confused.

"I said drop the knives!"

Logan looked at the cop.

"I can't," he said. "Look"

Logan held out his claws. Scared that he might kill him, the cop shot him as Logan's claws went back in his knuckles. Rouge, Sammy, and Marissa screamed as he fell to the floor. Sarah just looked at him with a scared look on her face. The bullet was halfway in his skull.

"All right, the rest of you. On the ground now," ordered the cop

Sarah slowly went down on the ground, so did Marissa, then Sammy, Bobby and Rouge. Pyro stayed up.

"Look kid. I said on the ground," the cop said

Pyro did nothing.

"We don't want to hurt you kid,"

Pyro closed his eyes, looked down, and breathed hard. He took out his lighter.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" he asked. Pyro looked up as he lit his lighter. "I'm the worst one,"

Without another word, Pyro used his mutation and shot balls of flame at the cops. Marissa held onto Sammy as she grew scared and angry at the same time. She managed to get up, stand up tall, and she pushed Pyro knocking him to the ground.

"Stop it! Right now!" she said punching him constantly.

As Marissa did this the wind started blowing when the jet landed in front of the house. Everyone got up, and so did Logan as the bullet fell out of his head, the wound healing up. Marissa grabbed Pyro by the collar.

"Even though they take us for granted, show them respect!" she said through her teeth

"Okay, okay. Chill," said Pyro.

The door opened in the jet, and Jean came out a bit motioning for them to come on in. Logan helped Marissa onto the jet as Sarah and Sammy ran in. They stopped. A blue man with scars all over him was sitting cross-legged in one of the seats.

"Guten Tag," he greeted them

"Was that French?" asked Sammy

"Nope. It's German. You should try it sometime," answered Sarah

As Sarah, Marissa, and Sammy buckled in they took off.


	6. Over it

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

Sammy looked out the window as Sarah, Marissa, and Rouge was looking on Marissa's portable radio to find any good songs.

"Ugh! Not any of these songs are good!" complained Rouge

"Keep looking. I think I smell one coming on soon," Sarah said

Logan looked back at the girls, then at Sammy. A tear was rolling down her cheek. He sighed. Yet again time for him to show some sympathy. He bent down next to her.

"Hey kid, what's on your mind?" he asked

"Nothin'" Sammy said gloomily

"Hey! Lying isn't gonna get you anywhere. I know something's up. I can smell it in ya,"

"I don't wanna talk about it,"

"Does this have anything to do with your mother?"

"Yeah. I miss her,"

"Sorry,"

"Do you remember your mom Logan?"

"I wish I could. I never really did think that I had someone out there who's been looking for me...or missing me. What about your dad?"

"I never knew him. Marissa never knew him. Sarah hardly knew him. She was still very young when he'd gone missing. The police never found him. Now that mom's gone, and that we left Boston, we've got nowhere else to go. And there's probably gonna be no mourners for mom at the funeral on Saturday,"

Logan looked down a little bit. Then a light bulb went out in his head.

"I'll tell you what munchkin. Even though I didn't know your mother, I'm gonna take you, rugrat and the kitten to the funeral. Don't worry about it. I'll get Jean to let me. She'll understand,"

"You will? You mean it?!"

"Sure. It's the least I can do. I can tell she raised you guys pretty good. Probably was a tough woman. I mean, not every parent is delighted that their kids are mutants."

Sammy flashed a smile, and gave Logan a big hug. Logan was stunned for a moment, but he hugged her back. He liked these kids. Sammy had a kind heart, Marissa was as friendly as "Casper the friendly ghost" and Sarah was as tough as him in a weird sort of way.

"Hey Sammy! Get up! Our song's on!" cried Marissa

Sammy let go of Logan and got up as their favorite song came on. Now, the girls were very talented aside from their mutations. They had participated in all the school talent shows, and musical theater groups. Amazingly, they had a dance routine to every song they knew. And everyone looked back to see them sing and dance to "Over it" by Anneliese Van Der Pol.

Sarah-

_How could you know that behind my eyes a sad girl cried_

Marissa-

_And how could you know that I hurt so much inside_

Sammy-

_And how could you know that I'm not the average girl_

All-

_I'm carrying the weight of the world. YEAH! So can you get me out of here?_

Sarah-

_Take me away!_

Marissa-

_We'll jump in the car!_

Sammy-

_Drive til the gas runs out and we'll walk so far_

All-

_That we can't see this place anymore_

Sarah-

_Take a day off!_

Marissa-

_Give it a rest!_

Sammy-

_So I can forget about this mess_

All-

_If I lighten up a little bit then I will be...Over it_

Sarah-

_I'm playing the role of a happy girl but no one knows..._

Marissa-

_Inside I'm alone. But I would never let it show._

Sammy-

_I get everyday. Too much work and not enough play..._

All-

Over and over it's always the same. YEAH! But you can make everything OK.

Sarah-

_Take me away!_

Marissa-

_We'll jump in the car!_

Sammy-

_Drive til the gas runs out and we'll walk so far_

All-

_That we can't see this place anymore_

Sarah-

_Take a day off!_

Marissa-

_Give it a rest!_

Sammy-

_So I can forget about this mess!_

All-

_If I lighten up a little bit, then I will be...Over it. Over it._

_And when the world is closing' in_

_I can leave it all and just walk away_

_I can always start over again _

_I am closer to a better day!_

Sarah-

_Take me away!_

Marissa-

_We'll jump in the car!_

Sammy-

_Drive til the gas runs out and we'll walk so far_

All-

_That we can't see this place anymore!_

Sarah-

_Take a day off!_

Marissa-

_Give it a rest!_

Sammy-

_So I can forget about this mess_

All-

_If I lighten up a little bit then I will be...Take me away! Take me away!_

Sarah-

_Take me away!_

Marissa-

_We'll jump in the car!_

Sammy-

_Drive til the gas runs out and we'll walk so far_

All-

_That we can't see this place anymore!_

Sarah-

_Take a day off!_

Marissa-

_Give it a rest!_

Sammy-

_So I can forget about this mess!_

All-

_If I lighten up a little bit, then I will be...If I lighten up a little bit, then I will be over it. Over it. I am Over it._

When they girls ended the song, they collapsed to the ground exhausted and laughing. Rouge, Storm, and Jean clapped while Pyro, Kurt, Bobby, and Logan were giving comments like "That was great!" "You did good!" "Good job girls!" "You did awesome!". Marissa sat up.

"You know what," she said. "We haven't done that one in a long time. And we're still good at it,"

Sarah sat up smirking.

"We're mutants' baby sis. That's what makes us good," she said

The girls wrapped their arms around each other in a group hug. But they never knew what was expected of them that night after another disaster.

(A/N: I thought I might show the creative side of the girls. I always like showing creative sides in my characters. Tell me what you think! And update real good please)


	7. Almost There

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

An hour later, Sammy, Marissa, Bobby, Rouge, and Pyro were asleep. Sarah still stayed up. She sat there on her seat, her legs over the arm rest, listening to "On my father's wings" from "Quest for Camelot" on her CD player. It reminded so much of her own father, even though she didn't remember him.

"If you were with me now, I'd find myself in you. If you were with me now, you're the only one who knew all the things we planned to do. I want to live my life the way you said I would. With courage as my light, fighting for what's right like you made me believe I could. And I would fly on my father's wings to places I have never been. There is so much I've never seen. And I can feel his heart beat still. I can do great things on my fathers wings," she san softly to herself.

Logan, who had been listening to her singing, snatched the headphones off her head before she could get another chance to sing the next verse.

"Kitten, you sang enough songs to last me a year. Go to sleep," he said.

"You're not the boss of me. And I keep telling you it's Feline!" said Sarah.

Logan sighed and slumped back in his chair. This kid was not gonna be easy once this was over. She treated him like Scott treated him when they first met. But he had to give her credit for her spunk. And in a moment he fell asleep.

_In most of Logan's dreams he dreamt of pain. But this dream was unusual. He was sitting on a couch in a nice looking living room watching some wrestling on TV. Suddenly he could hear a faint sound of a baby crying. He could see himself grinning as he turned off the TV and went upstairs. He opened a door to a pink painted room full of dolls and toys and books. In a corner was a white crib and inside was a baby girl in her pajamas. Logan could tell she was born earlier than most babies were by her size. She was the smallest thing Logan's ever seen. He saw himself pick up the baby and wrap her in a blanket._

_"What's the matter kiddo? You miss your mommy? It's okay. Daddy's here," he soothed the wailing child._

_Logan didn't understand. Could this be a memory from his forgotten past? Could he possibly have a kid or two? He decided to leave that for the matter as the dream continued. A woman with medium length brown hair came in through the front door and found Logan putting the little girl back in her crib. The woman smiled._

_"Another day, another daddy's little girl time," she said._

_Logan had turned around at the woman and smiled back at her._

_"Hannah is it all right taking her to work tomorrow?" he asked._

_The woman, who appeared to be Hannah, had wiped the smile off her face and changed it from amusement to worry._

_"Logan, I don't know. She was just born, and I don't…I don't trust William anymore. What with the Adamantium project and everything…"_

_Logan looked at Hannah confused._

_"How can you not trust William? He's your own brother," he whispered loudly_

_"Logan, I have a bad feeling about you taking her to work tomorrow. You know she's a mutant. She inherited it from you. William does experiements on them. If anyone knows that, it's me. If he ever found out that our little girl's a mutant, he'll know that you are too, and I don't know what he'll do with you,"_

_"Hannah…" Logan was taking the woman in his arms now. "Nothing will happen to her as long as I'm around her. She'll be fine. Why don't we all just go to bed?"_

_Hannah nodded and left the room to go to bed. Logan turned back at the sleeping baby in her crib, bent down, kissed her forehead, and held her small head in his hand._

_"Good night my little angel," he whispered._

Logan suddenly woke up and held his head in confusion. Was that really him? With a wife and child? Thoughts raced through his mind. What if they were still alive? What if they were still looking for him? But then, what if the people who operated on him killed them both? He sighed and got up from the chair. Sarah was still listening to her music, and Sammy and Marissa had woken up watching "Lilo and Stitch" on a portable DVD player. He left Sarah alone for a while and watched the animated film behind Marissa and Sammy's shoulders.

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten," they both said together quoting the movie.

"One of your favorite lines?" asked Logan. He had gotten the idea that family meant more to these girls than anything else and that family would always come first.

"Yep. How'd you sleep?" asked Marissa.

"Weird. Hey, do you guys know a woman named Hannah?"

The girls looked at him with wide eyes.

"Our mother's name was Hannah," whispered Sammy

"Why do you want to know?" asked Marissa

"Um, no reason. It's just this weird dream. That's all. Nothing important," Logan said.

(A/N: I bet ya the tension in ya is growing huh? Isn't it? Don't worry. Like most of you have already found out Logan is their father, the girls will find out he is soon enough. But it won't be in this chapter though.)

Marissa and Sammy looked at each other in confusion. Logan, who didn't want to get on Sarah's bad side again, went to Jean.

"How far are we?" he asked.

"We're actually coming up on the mansion soon," Jean answered.

"Good. I can get some sleep there." Mumbled Sarah, who was listening.

"I've got two signals approaching," announced Storm. "Coming in fast,"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. A voice came on asking them to lower their altitude with a hint of demand in their voice.

"Wow. Somebody's angry," said Storm

"And I wonder why," said Logan as he looked back at Pyro.

The voice sounded again giving them one last warning. Sammy looked out the window and saw a jet by their jet fall back. A feeling swelled up inside her. She looked at Marissa. Marissa had a hand on her shoulder almost telling her that everything was going to be okay. She looked at Sarah. She still had her headphones on, and slumping in her chair. Then she looked at Logan. Logan looked back at her and gave her a small smile. Now Sammy is not the smartest, but also not the dumbest mutant in the jet, but something about Logan made her feel safe and made her think that he looked familiar.

"They're marking us!" said Storm breaking Sammy's train of thought.

"What?" asked Logan.

"They're gonna fire. Hang on!"

Logan went back to his seat and buckled in. Sammy and Marissa did the same thing. Logan reached forward and hit Sarah. She turned around, clearly angry.

"What do you want now, you oversized bear?" she growled

"If you want to live, buckle up. We're in trouble. And don't call me an oversized bear anymore!" Logan shouted.

"Well stop calling me kitten!"

"Stop fighting! I gotta shake 'em" cried Storm

Sarah buckled up as Storm did a loop-d-loop in the air. The girls started shouting with joy as if they were in a roller coaster ride rather than a jet being attacked.

"Please don't do that again," Pyro said

"I agree" said Logan

The jet continued to go faster as the other jets tried to blast them.

"Don't we have any weapons in this heap!?" cried Logan

The girls looked at each other. Sammy was growing scared. Almost to the brink of tears. Marissa put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're gonna be fine," she whispered.

"And no matter what happens, family will always come first," Sarah said.

Suddenly the windows outside showed the sky growing dark. Sammy gasped at the sight of it. But then calmed down when she saw Storm was controlling it. Marissa and Sarah looked out as tornadoes filled the sky. When she was sure that the jets were gone, Storm let it shine again.

"Everybody okay back there?" asked Jean

"No," Logan mumbled.

The girls nodded until the beeping sound came from the radar. Two dots were coming to the center. Sammy knew it had to be missiles.

"Oh no, there's two of them," Storm panicked

Sammy looked at Jean and saw she was concentrating on the missiles. She also concentrated on them helping her blow one off. Marissa and Sarah looked at her. Sarah grew wide-eyed.

"Sammy you're using too much power! Stop!" she cried.

"I can't. I have to help," Sammy breathed the words.

"Sammy you can't do it! You've never used that much! We don't wanna lose you like we lost mom!" Marissa shouted

Sammy could feel herself growing tired. But she had to help Jean. For the sake of her family, her friends, her future of becoming one of the X-men. But as soon as she felt a hit on the jet, darkness came to her eyes. Marissa and Sarah watched her go limp in her seat, and Rouge go flying out.

"Sammy!" they both cried.

"Unbuckle your seatbelt! We have to get her!" Sarah cried.

"You're crazy!" shouted Marissa

"Crazy for safety! I promised mom that whatever happens I would take care of you guys. It's my job!"

Sarah unbuckled her seat as Rouge appeared with Kurt (the blue guy they saw earlier) out of thin air. Down and down the jet was going. Marissa followed her as they tried to get to Sammy. Sarah managed to get to her and unbuckled her. She shook her shoulders.

"Sammy wake up!" she cried.

Sammy slowly opened her eyes. Marissa and Sarah sighed with relief.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Marissa shouted.

"Sorry," Sammy said.

Suddenly the jet came to an abrupt stop and all the girls tumbled to the front of the jet because they weren't wearing their seatbelts. Sarah looked outside the window.

"I don't understand. We should be dead. What made us stop?" asked Sammy

"I think the answers out the window Fox," said Sarah.

Sammy looked out the window and saw and old man controlling the jet and a blue-skinned woman with yellow eyes and red hair.

(A/N: Logan will know the answer to his past next chapter! Update soon!)


	8. The Secret World of Sarah McMay

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

That night, Sarah, Sammy, and Marissa met their rescuers after they landed the jet safely.

"Hey buddy thanks a lot," said Sarah

"A pleasure, Sarah, Samantha, and Marissa McMay," said the old man.

"It's Sammy," Sammy growled.

"Hey bub, how do you know our names? You're not telekinetic are you?" Sarah snarled

"Let's just say we know your uncle a little bit. And no Feline, my mutation is creating magnetic fields and control metal," explained the old man

"And you are?" asked Marissa

"Eric Lensherr or you can call me Magneto. And this is Raven Darkholme otherwise known as Mystique."

"And you control metal?" asked Sarah. "Even Adamantium?"

"Yes,"

"Can I see some proof?"

"Who do you prefer? Wolverine or you perhaps?"

"The over-sized bear if you don't mind. I'd like to get a good laugh,"

Magneto chuckled, and held out his hand. Logan just came out of the jet carrying camp stuff. They decided they were going to spend the night in the woods and conjure up a plan to stop Stryker. When Magneto held out his hand, Logan was levitating off the air. He dropped the stuff and looked at Magneto. Then his eyes glared at Sarah who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Kid you will pay once I get down from here!" he yelled.

"Oh really?" asked Sarah stifling her laughter

"Yeah! Really! You're just lucky I'm not your father!"

"You sure act like it. That makes me sick actually. You're not even nice enough to act like my dad,"

"You never even knew him pint size!"

Sarah looked at him with a sarcastic "wondrous" expression on her face. She didn't say anything. She just simply walked forward, took one of the boxes Logan carried out, gave him an amused smirk and walked forward to the edge of the forest to set up her tent. Magneto also looked at him with an amused smile on his face and let him drop. He got his balance when he fell, and Logan got up.

"You two…"he said to Marissa and Sammy. "…have one weird sister"

"It's not our fault. But she's not weird. She just has a lot of memories that happened a long time ago. Even our mother couldn't even remember until Sarah told them to her," Sammy explained.

After Sarah set up her tent, she lay down on her sleeping bag and sighed. That good for nothing Wolverine didn't know anything. How dare he say that she didn't know her father?! She knew him. She could tell that her father loved her and died for her. He almost gave his life for her mother. She dug into her back pocket, and took a picture out.It was her mother in her wedding dress. She looked so beautiful and so happy. Too bad she didn't have a picture of her father. She tried to imagine what he looked like, but all she could recognize was his voice in her dreams. And speaking of dreams, she started yawning. Clearly she didn't want to go to sleep that night because of her nightmares, so she got up to go get some water to wake her up. The sun was setting as the X-Men were going to talk to Magneto and Mystique, while Sarah went to the jet. She went to the secret compartment where they kept some emergency food with them. Marissa, Rouge, and Sammy were in the jet playing cards. As she poured water on her face over her eyes, Sammy looked up, and instantly she knew something was wrong.

"Sarah you OK?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Just getting a bit drowsy," Sarah answered.

"You know you haven't got any sleep last night. Don't tell me you're gonna skip tonight too," Rouge said

"Well I'm busy. I've got stuff to do,"

"Like what?"

"Well, find out who killed mom, see what we're going to do about the attack on the mansion. Stuff like that,"

"But that's X-Men stuff," protested Marissa. "You remember what Storm said. We have to graduate from high-school to be one,"

"I don't care! I'm gonna find out who killed mom. And when I do, I'm gonna kill him!"

The girls were silent by Sarah's anger. Soon, Storm came up the jet with a puzzled look on her face.

"Is everything all right?" asked Storm.

"Everything's fine," whispered Sammy.

"Okay. Well, Magneto wants you to come to the fire Sarah. There's something he needs to tell you,"

"Can't Marissa and Sammy come along?" asked Sarah

"Magneto just wants you. He says he has some very important information for you,"

Sarah looked at her sisters, then at Storm.

"I'm not leaving without my sisters," she finally said.

"Sarah, it's important. He needs to see you now," Storm said.

Sarah looked at her sisters again. They looked at her telling her to go on without them. Sarah cautiously followed Storm outside. As she walked, she grew very tired, almost falling asleep. She rubbed her eyes to wake herself up, just before they came to the fire. Everyone was there: Magneto, Mystique, Jean, Storm, and (to Sarah's disgust) Logan. Standing by Jean, she listened to what Magneto had to say.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Sarah how far back can you remember in your past?" asked Magneto.

"Why do you want to know? I thought this was about what happened at the mansion. What does this have to do with me?"

"Actually it's a little something like that. So how far back can you remember?"

Sarah was quiet for a while as she thought.

"Way back to my 3rd birthday," she lied.

"And how long have you had your mutation?" asked Magneto.

"I just noticed when I was three,"

"Who gave you your claws?"

"I was born with them. Along with my healing ability,"

Magneto smiled.

"No you weren't. You're lying," he said.

Sarah stood still, planting her feet on the ground.

"No I'm not. Why do you want to know my life? What do you want from me?" Sarah asked almost panicking

"Sarah, calm down," Jean comforted.

"I am calm!"

"Sarah, Magneto just needs you to answer his questions so he can give you the information you want to know."

"I don't want it anymore,"

"Sarah, he has some information on your father. He may know where he is. If you just answer his questions, you may be able to see him again,"

Sarah could feel tears swell up in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep them from falling down her cheeks. To keep Logan from seeing (so she can keep her record of not crying ever since she was 5) she put a hand on the side of her face.

"You don't understand. I don't want to keep wishing anymore. I always keep wishing for dad to come home. But I'm giving that up. I don't want to know anymore."

"Sarah, think of Sammy and Marissa. What would they say?" asked Storm.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm the one who's more miserable than them. They lost one parent. I lost two,"

"They lost their father too Sarah. Not just you,"

"They never…"

Sarah stopped as she noticed something happening to her. She could see a dark spot growing blocking her vision. She knew she could still speak, but she was sweating, and growing pale. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

(A/N: This actually happened to a friend of mine. She couldn't see at first, then she started to get cold, then she went limp, and fainted.)

"Sarah, what is it?" said the voice of Storm.

"I can't see," Sarah said calmly.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four?"

Those who could see, Jean started to panic. She was only holding up two fingers, not four. Quickly she started planning on what they had to do.

"OK, um, Sarah are you cold?" she asked.

"A bit chilly," Sarah answered.

"Right, Storm go get an ice pack, I'll get one of the blankets from my tent, Logan I want you to hang on to her. If anything happens, just yell, and we'll come as soon as we can,"

Jean and Storm ran to the campsite, as Logan wrapped his arms around Sarah's upper body.

"Scared yet?" he asked.

"No," Sarah lied

Logan smirked. He knew she was lying again. He held her tighter.

"It's okay. We're gonna fix this. Can you still hear me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sarah whispered.

"Good,"

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

Logan sighed.

"I know what you're going through," he whispered

"No you don't," Sarah said her voice breaking

"Yes I do,"

"No you don't! You didn't lose someone who tried to save your life."

Suddenly, Sarah went limp. Logan caught her before she fell to the ground. She only dropped to her knees, and Logan knelt by her.

"Whoa. You okay? Are you still with me?" Logan whispered

"No, and yes," Sarah growled. "What the heck is going on?"

"I think you're having a faint spell. I had one of those once,"

"Oh yeah? How'd you get it?"

Logan smirked again.

"Not enough sleep," he said.

Even though her eyes were already wide with fear, Logan could tell that she had been cornered.

"I have my reasons for not getting any sleep," she said.

"Like what?" asked Logan.

"Like…like…"

Before Sarah could continue, her head hung low. Logan shook her softly.

"Kid, you still awake?" he asked.

Sarah didn't answer. Her eyes were closed and she didn't move. Logan sighed.

"Jean! You better hurry up! She's out!" he yelled.

Suddenly, he heard the rustling of leaves, and saw Sammy and Marissa coming up.

"Is she okay?" Sammy asked.

"She's fine. Don't worry, munchkin," Logan reassured them.

"What happened?" asked Marissa

"She had a faint spell. Not enough sleep. I don't know why but…"

Logan stopped and looked at the girls. They had nervous glances on their faces.

"You know something about this, don't you?" he asked.

The girls nodded.

"Well what is it?" he asked.

"I think Sarah couldn't go to sleep because she's had nightmares most of her life. She noticed she had them when she was three. She wakes up screaming every night. It's not her fault she's scared every night she goes to sleep. But she tries so hard," answered Sammy.

"Come here munchkin,"

Sammy walked over to Logan and snuggled up beside him.

"Logan," Marissa started.

"Yeah rugrat?" asked Logan.

"Why did you ask us if we knew a woman named Hannah?"

"I had a dream about a woman and a baby girl. I usually have dreams like your sisters, but I guess this time, it brings me closer to my past,"

Marissa walked to the other side of Logan and snuggled by him too.

"What happened in it?" she asked

"I saw myself sitting on a couch and I heard a baby crying. She was so small," Logan said.

"The baby?" asked Sammy

"Yeah,"

"How small?"

"About the palm of my hand to my fore-arm,"

"That's about how small Sarah was when she was a baby,"

"Anyway, I saw this woman come in with light-brown hair, and she started arguing with me about taking the baby to work the next day and not trusting her brother. When we went out of the room I called the baby my little angel, and then I woke up,"

Marissa and Sammy looked up at him.

"Dad called Sarah his little angel when she was a baby," Marissa said.

"Sarah's dreams are a bit more complicated. She told me once that Dad would always be in her dreams and tried to save her from Stryker," Sammy explained

"Stryker?" asked Logan

"We've never told the professor this, but when mom died, Stryker was supposed to take care of us,"

"So, you're related to Stryker?"

"Hard to believe isn't it?"

"Got that right,"

"He was our mother's brother, and worked with our dad," Marissa said. "When Sarah's dream continued, dad was escaping. And you know what he did? He just took one look at Sarah, and left. And that was it,"

Logan thought about all of this. He didn't realize what these girls had gone through. He looked up and saw Jean and Storm standing with a blanket and an ice pack.

"Hey," he said.

"Logan, there's something you need to know. Girls after this, I need you to go to bed while we help Sarah, OK?" asked Storm.

Jean and Storm knelt down in front of Logan and the girls.

"Logan we were going through Sarah's medical file on the computer that Mystique hacked into from Stryker's computer, and we saw this," Jean said

Jean took out a manila folder and gave it to Logan. Logan opened it, and saw a picture of the woman he saw in his dream.

"I know this woman," he said

"Then if you know this woman, that means you have a family," Storm said

"Where are they? Do you know?"

"Yes. You're holding them in your arms right now,"

Logan looked at Jean wide-eyed, and looked down at Sarah, Sammy, and Marissa. Sammy was looking at him with stars lighting up in her eyes. Marissa had her eyebrows raised.

"Is this a joke?" asked Marissa

"Well, I triple checked the computer. There's no mistake," Jean said

_Sarah opened her eyes and found herself on the cold ground in a dark, dank hallway. She held her head as she stood up. What had happened to her? Logan told her she was having a faint spell, and it sounded like he wasn't joking. She looked around at the familiar sight. Where had she seen this before? Suddenly, she saw a man run through the halls. He looked so familiar than ever before. Then she realized he was her father. He looked around the halls._

_"Sarah!" he shouted his voice echoing._

_Sarah watched the man's face. Why did he look so familiar? The man ran down one of the halls as he heard a baby cry. She started to run after him._

_"Wait! Daddy! It's me! I'm here!" she shouted._

_But he didn't hear her. She stopped and took a few breaths, when she heard voices. Familiar voices._

_"I thought you weren't taking up the procedure," said a voice_

_"I'm not. I'm here to take my daughter home," said the voice of her father._

_"I need her McMay. You know if it can work on a fully grown human, it can also work on a young one,"_

_"But what if she's sick?"_

_"She's not sick! And you know it! She's a mutant Logan! And so are you,"_

_Sarah gasped as she turned to the corner and walked down the stairs to find Logan being held back, as her baby self kept crying in Stryker's arms. She couldn't believe it. Logan was her father? No wonder he looked familiar. She wanted to help, but then she remembered she couldn't help. This was only a dream._

_"Let her go!" Logan cried "Take me! Not her! She's only a baby!_

_"If I let her go, then you'll take the procedure?" asked Stryker_

_"Yes! But don't let me forget her! She's my only kid!"_

_Stryker smiled._

_"Very well, would you like to say goodbye to your little mutant angel?"_

_Logan growled as Stryker handed the baby into his arms. The baby stopped crying instantly as Logan rocked her, and she fell asleep. He kissed her gently on the forehead._

_"No matter what happens, you'll always be my little angel," he whispered_

_Sarah felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks. The view of the truth of her past seemed to go farther, and farther, until there was nothing to see._

(A/N: The truth is out! Review please!)


	9. Captured!

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

Logan watched as Jean put her hands on the side of Sarah's head. He couldn't believe it. Sarah was the baby girl in that dream he had. And he was the one that left her to almost die when she was young. 20 minutes later, Jean released her hands.

"What did you see?" Logan asked quietly.

"A lot of depressed memories Logan. Lot's of fights, lot's of tears, lot's of unhappiness, everything that would make a teenager unhappy. And I saw her dream. She seemed real upset and shocked," Jean explained.

"So she knows?"

"Yes. She knows."

Kurt, who was in the jet at the time, looked at the sleeping Sarah lying on the ground by the fire.

"She really does look like an angel. I just can't believe someone would make a father forget his first born. It's unbearable," he said with sorrow in his voice

"And that's not all. She was born very early than most babies. So she was most likely to die. But before she had her last breath, the mutation she inherited from Logan kicked in, and her health started to improve."

"She almost died? The poor thing,"

"Before Hannah died she was going to send the girls to the school after she talked to the principal about Sarah's fight on the first day. But she never got the chance. She was going to pick up the girls from detention, until Stryker killed her,"

Logan came out of his thoughts when he heard this.

"Stryker killed Hannah?" he asked his voice growing angry and vengeful

"It was his only way to get the girls. He didn't have full custody of them, and with everyone thinking you were dead, he killed her." Jean said. "Luckily, the girls were just around the corner, and got their mothers orders before she died,"

"What about Stryker? How'd they get past him?"

"It was Sarah's idea to go and Marissa's idea to burn down the house,"

"They burned down the house?!"

"It was their only way. Logan, I know it's not your fault, but if you were there this wouldn't have happened. Sarah always snuck out at night with her friends, Marissa didn't have her dad there at a girl scouts activity, and Sammy was always picked on because she didn't have a dad. Think about what life would be like if you were there,"

These words struck Logan hard. Jean walked away without saying another word.

* * *

That night, Logan checked on Marissa and Sammy. They were still up and whispering to each other. When they saw Logan, they gasped in fright, and quickly tucked themselves in.

"Is Sarah okay?" asked Sammy

"She's fine. She's not awake yet, but she knows. Jean snuck into her mind and saw her dream. She seemed real upset," Logan explained

"You haven't seen upset yet," warned Marissa

Logan nodded and sighed.

"Girls there's something you also need to know. It's about your mother," he whispered

Instantly, Marissa and Sammy sat up.

"What have you found out?" asked Marissa

"Is she not dead? Is she alive?" asked Sammy crawling up to Logan

Logan took Sammy up in his arms

"Look, she's not alive. I wish she was so I could see her again, but she's not. All we found out was who killed her," he whispered

"Who did?" asked Marissa

"It…It was Stryker,"

The girls were silent. Soon, Sammy was bursting into tears, burying her face into Logan's chest. Marissa started to cry softly as Logan held them both in his arms.

* * *

Sarah sat up instantly gasping, as if she needed air badly. What the heck was that dream of hers about? She looked at her surroundings and saw she was by the fire, wrapped in a blanket, and a pillow. She got up on her wobbly legs and walked toward the jet to see if anybody was up. No one was. It seemed like everyone was asleep. In the corner of the jet were a few boxes of the girls' stuff Jean and Storm had saved from being auctioned after the fire. One of the boxes had a guitar. It was, of course, Sarah's. It was originally her mothers. Before she met Logan and started working at the base, she earned her living by singing her own songs and playing at bars. She passed it on to Sarah when she was just seven and Sarah took lessons ever since. She made up her own songs and played songs that were already made. So she took it outside with her, and sat by the fire. She couldn't go back to sleep because she already tried a million times. After tuning the strings, she started to play softly and sing

(A/N: I don't own "Who's that Girl?" by Hilary Duff)

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real_

_It's not right_

_It's my day_

_It's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl_

_Living my life_

Sarah stopped singing as she noticed someone was watching. She put down her guitar and looked behind her. There was Logan smoking a cigar his shoulder to a tree.

"Hey kid," he said coming toward her. "It's about time you noticed I was here. And good thing you're up to,"

"Why is it a good thing?" asked Sarah softly as Logan sat down by her.

"There are a lot of things you need to know,"

"I already know you're my father. I saw it in my nightmare."

"I know you know. Jean snuck into your mind,"

Sarah nodded and they were both silent for while. All they could hear was the fire crackling.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Sarah

"Uh, not too long I think. But Jean told me to keep an eye on you,"

"Okay,"

There was another long silence between the two. Logan looked at her. But she didn't look at him. She was looking down on the ground. Logan noticed something fall from under her neck. It was a chain that had dog tags. Sarah gasped and put them in her hands to put them away. Logan grasped her hand before she could hide them.

"Let go!" she said

"What's that you got?" asked Logan calmly

"Nothing!"

"You know you're a bad liar. And it looks like it's something to me…you wanna show me what it is?"

"No!"

"Look, I've got something like that. If I show it to you, can you show that charm of yours to me?"

"…That depends,"

Logan nodded. He unzipped his jacket a bit, reached under his shirt, and took out dog tags similar to Sarah's. He took them off his neck and gave them to Sarah to look at.

Sarah took them in her hands and looked at its engravings. It had a code that was similar to hers and a codename: "Wolverine" it said. Hers would be the same except of her codename: "Feline". So she took out her dog tags and gave them to Logan. Logan studied them for a while.

"How long have you had these?" he asked

"You should know. You're the one who abandoned me," Sarah mumbled

Logan snapped his head toward her.

"Now look kid. I did not abandon you," he said

"Yeah you did," Sarah said

"No I didn't,"

"Yeah, you did,"

"No I didn't,"

"YES YOU DID! All you did was take one look at me, and left Logan. One look! Don't you even remember at all? I just wished, just wished, that you could remember all of us."

"If I had a choice to take you with me, I'd take it. But I didn't have a choice. I didn't remember anything. It's not my fault. I was…I was scared,"

Sarah looked at him

"You?" she asked in disbelief. "You were scared?"

"Yeah," Logan whispered.

"I'm sorry,"

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I misjudged you! I'm sorry that I hated your guts ever since I met you! And I'm sorry that you were scared. Truth be told, you know why I'm always in a sassy mood? It's because I'm scared too! We had to run away from psycho who experiments on mutants. We're not safe anymore. And if he caught me, or Sammy, or Marissa, what do you think would happen?!"

Logan stared at her in shock. All the anger that had poured out of her mouth had left her bottom lip shaking and labored breathing, and a mile of sobs. He put an arm around her

"Sarah…" he started

Sarah silenced.

"You just called me Sarah," she said

"That's your name, isn't it?" he asked

"It's just that you've always called me kitten,"

"I was just playing. You know? See what made you ticked,"

"Well it worked,"

Logan laughed a bit.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed," he said helping Sarah up.

"But I want to see if Sammy and Marissa are okay," Sarah protested

Logan didn't say anything as he led Sarah to a tent. Sammy and Marissa were in two sleeping bags, sleeping. There were two extra ones.

"Jean told me that if you wake up in the middle of the night screaming, she'll know I'll be there because she doesn't want to worry,"

Sarah nodded as she lay down on her sleeping bag. Logan lay down too beside the girls. And in a minute, sleep took them

* * *

The next morning, Sarah, Sammy, and Marissa found themselves awake on the jet.

"How long were we out?" asked Sammy sleepily

"Probably an hour," said Marissa

"Ugh. Feels like 5 minutes," whispered Sarah

Marissa and Sammy giggled at Sarah's little joke. They were glad she's okay.

"Hey guys," said Rouge as she came up and sat by them

"Hi," the girls greeted

"I just heard the good news. Isn't it great?"

"What good news?" asked Sarah.

"That Logan's your dad. It's so cool. You guys are so lucky. I mean, it's great that he's finally found a piece of his past. He's been looking for it for 15 years."

"I know,"

Sarah didn't say anything else as they landed in front of a familiar scene: Alkali Lake. As they landed as sudden urge took control over Sarah. Her senses were gonna be out of control in just a few minutes. The urge inside her was growing rapidly, and she couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Marissa and Sammy

"Once we land, we're going inside," she said.

Marissa and Sammy looked at Sarah. Then they realized that she meant they were going inside the base.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"We're gonna go in there and get Stryker," Sarah explained

"Sarah, he'll kill us!" whispered Sammy

"No he won't. You guys are gonna stay behind me at all times. Any shot that comes toward us will go through me,"

"But he still has custody of us. Once he catches us, he won't let us go. Logan doesn't have custody of us because he wasn't there to sign the adoption papers," said Marissa

"Stryker does not have custody over us. As far as I know, he's not even related to us, because family does not betray family members. They look out for each other. And that's what I'm gonna do when we go in there. So are you with me or not?"

Marissa and Sammy looked at each other.

"But what'll happen if he catches one of us?" asked Sammy

"I'll be there for you always," Sarah said

"Same here Feline," Marissa said as she put her hand out in the middle.

Sarah smiled and put her hand on top of Marissa's. Sammy hesitated before she put her hand on top of hers.

* * *

"We are so gonna get in trouble!" Sammy said to herself as she followed her sisters in the large spillway

"We are NOT gonna get in trouble," Sarah said

"We're gonna get in trouble either way," said Marissa. "It's whether we get in trouble by our friends, or we never get to see them again,"

"Hmm, good point,"

The girls came to a stop in front of a big doorway.

"Well aren't we creative?" asked Marissa judging the style of the door

"Oh look who's talking about not judging a book by its cover," said Sarah.

"Let's just get this over with or we can go back to the jet," said Sammy looking frantically around

"I don't think we can," said Marissa

"And why the heck not?"

Marissa pointed behind the group of mutants.

"That's why not," she said

Sammy and Sarah turned around and saw about a dozen soldiers with guns in their hands. They all huddled close together.

"So," said Sammy. "Any bright ideas Sarah?"

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" growled Sarah as she pumped her fists.

"Think faster!

"Let's just kick their butts!" shouted Marissa as she let loose a line of flames from both of her hands.

Marissa's power got two soldiers bursting into flames and they started screaming. Sarah smirked at her younger sister.

"Now that is what I call a plan," she said releasing her claws.

Sammy lifted herself off the air as a smile spread across her face. She flew across the room taking about 5 of the soldiers in the air and knocking them together. Sarah had the other five circled around her

"Let's see. There are only 5 soldiers, and one of me," Sarah said to herself. "Who am I forgetting...Oh yeah!" Sarah released her claws. "The six avengers"

Without another word, Sarah attacked the soldiers as more came out from secret doorways with guns. Marissa looked and saw that they had guns with them and one of them had cuffs that could fit around a person's body.

"Sarah hurry up!" she shouted

Suddenly Marissa felt a prick in her neck, and before she could blast another ball of flame, she collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"Fira!" shouted Sammy as she dodged some bullets that were heading her way.

Sarah looked behind her and saw Marissa being crowded around by four soldiers. But before she could get to her sister, two soldiers grabbed her arms, and she felt metal wrap around her body and wrists. She struggled, practically lifting herself in the air and kicking and screaming.

"Get your hands off of me right now!" she shouted. "Get off!"

Sammy saw what was happening and figured it was up to her. She flew toward her sister.

"I'm coming Feline!" she yelled.

Soon a soldier stepped in front of Sammy, the barrel of a gun pointed straight at her face. She gasped, lost her balance of flying, and fell to the ground. She was about to get up when she felt the gun on her forehead. She eyed the soldier holding the gun as she got up, and he held her wrists behind as the big doors in front of them. There, to Sarah's surprise, was Stryker standing with a strange woman. She had jet black, long hair, and was wearing black all over and ice blue eyes.

"There you are!" said Stryker with a creepy smile on his face. "I was worried sick about you children,"

"No you weren't!" shouted Sammy. "You just wanted to find us, and kill us all! Like you killed mom!"

Sarah snapped her eyes toward her sister, then at Stryker.

"What did you do?!" she growled, her chest rapidly going in and out.

"Your mother gave me no choice," Stryker said ignoring Sarah. "She swore to me that she would keep her secret,"

"What secret?"

"When you were just a baby Sarah, after the police found you, Hannah knew everything that had happened. Even though she wasn't there of course, she figured everything out. She threatened to report me, and I threatened to kill you if she ever told anyone that shouldn't be told."

"Ha! Too late Stryker! We know everything now! Besides you can't kill me! I have a healing ability!"

"That is true. But there are ways to kill a mutant, even with a healing mutation,"

Sarah stared at him with cold eyes. Stryker only smiled at the young girl whose life was always torn down by him. He ran a finger along her cheek.

"So much like your father," he said. "Valiant; Brave; Tough, and you have his eyes. Yes I remember his eyes."

"You knew nothing of my father," Sarah struggled.

Stryker smiled again, looked at a soldier holding Marissa, and nodded. The soldier started walking away with her limp form.

"Hey, where are you taking her!?" cried Sammy

"Don't worry little Samantha," said Stryker. "She'll be with her mutant friends by the time she wakes up,"

"Don't call me that!"

"But that's what your mother called you when you were very little,"

Sammy looked like she was going to cry. But instead, she let out a cry of rage, and flipped the soldiers that held her over, and got free. Sarah did a back-flip, taking the soldiers with her. She was released and she started running with Sammy. When they got out of sight, Sammy used her mind powers to release Sarah from her cuffs.

"This is so bad. They got Marissa, and if we go back to the jet, they'll yell at us for sure for sneaking out," said Sammy

"I know. But we have to save her, and the only way to do it is to split up," said Sarah

"I…I don't know. If we split up and find Marissa, how're we gonna get past Stryker?"

Sarah looked at Sammy and held her hand tightly.

"I don't know,"she whispered


	10. Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

"No!" Sammy cried. "If you don't know what does happen if we get Marissa back, I'm not splitting up! I might not even see you guys again if we do,"

Sarah sighed. Sammy was right.

"All right," she said. "But stay with me at all times. I don't want you getting lost. Besides, this place gives me the creeps,"

"Okay…Did you have that nightmare last night?" asked Sammy

"Sort of, but it became more clear this time,"

"How was it clear?"

"Logan did try to save me,"

Sammy smiled a bit. Sarah was beginning to realize the truth of her past. After 15 years of nightmares, she will not have them anymore. Neither will Logan. The girls took each others hands and walked slowly down the hall of the base, hoping that they would find their flame throwing sister.

* * *

Back at the jet, after the X-Men had a brief summary of what their mission would be like; Storm noticed that the girls have been outside too long.

"Bobby, will you go outside and tell the girls to come back inside?" she asked

Bobby nodded, and went outside. Storm glanced at Logan, who was sitting in one of the seats with his arms folded. He was unusually quiet all day. She walked over to him and sat on the arm chair.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

"What my life would be like if we live through this," Logan answered softly

Storm smiled.

"I know it is gonna be hard raising three teenage girls," she said. "But think about what they had to go through. Sarah being kidnapped when she was a baby, the discovery of their mutations, Hannah died unexpectedly; they had to cross the state to get to the mansion, and finding you in a tight situation. The only way they could be happy is you. They've been looking for you all their lives. Look how far they've come just to be with family,"

"But look what I've done to them," Logan said.

"Done what?"

"It's my fault they're in this. I gave them their mutations. I ruined their lives. They had to live with lies and secrets, and in danger because of me. If I just took Sarah with me, none of this would've happened,"

"It's not your fault. It's not Hannah's fault, it's not the girls' fault. It's nobody's fault, but Stryker's. He's the one who caused all this. Not you…I'll tell you what. If you need any help with the girls, I'm there for you. Know that,"

Logan nodded. Suddenly Bobby came in out of breath.

"Miss Munroe!" he cried. "The girls aren't out there!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the base, Sammy and Sarah walked silently past guards, guard dogs, and even Stryker's weird looking assistant. Marissa had to be here somewhere. But they had to move quickly. Who knows what could happen to their dear sister. But Sammy was not going to give up and nor was Sarah. They crept through the dark green halls that haunted Sarah's dreams both night and day. Soon, a sound crawled through their ears. Voices were heard that dripped with malice and secrecy. They turned the corner and saw a room with security camera monitors everywhere. Sammy gasped silently as she saw Stryker. Her sister gently pushed Sammy and herself against the wall, so they wouldn't be caught. Sarah, however, took a small peak to see what was happening. A soldier was at one of the monitors, but Sarah could tell that he was only staring at one.

"Sir there's someone coming up the spillway," he said

Sammy wanted to look as Stryker came to see who was on the spillway, but Sarah kept her arm against Sammy's chest to stop her.

"I'm flooding it," the soldier finally said.

Wait," Stryker stopped him

The girls wondered why Stryker told the soldier to wait. Sarah took a peak again. With her amazing eyesight, she let her eyes stretch to the monitors until they could see who was coming. A gasp escaped from her lips as she saw Logan on the monitor. He was looking straight into the camera, clearly angry, ferocious, and daring

"Well, look who's come home," Stryker said playfully

Sarah pressed her back against the wall and turned to Sammy

"Fox, I want you to fly around and see if you can find Fira," she whispered. "Once you do, get out of here. Do you understand me? Don't come back for me. I'll find a way out myself,"

"But Feline…" Sammy protested.

"No buts. Now go! Go! Go!"

Sammy hesitated before flying off and around the corner. Sarah sighed and turned around…only to face Stryker, who was smiling. He had soldiers pointing tranquilizer guns at her. Slowly, she held her hands up that were level with her head. Two soldiers took her arms and she started to struggle as they dragged her with them. She soon found herself in the entrance where they were captured earlier. As the spillway doors opened, Stryker turned to Sarah with a sickening smile.

"Where's your sister?" he asked

"Bite me Stryker!" Sarah spat at him.

But that only made Stryker smile even more. He turned to a soldier

"Private," he addressed

"Sir," the Private answered

"Search the halls and see if you can find a girl around the age of twelve flying around. If she's with the other one somehow, bring them to me. If not, kill her,"

"No!" Sarah struggled hard against the soldiers that held her. "Leave her alone. Leave my sisters alone. They're just kids. They're the ones with the future,"

"That was exactly what your father said fifteen years ago, and he failed. He was weak because you were weak. You were helpless, and he left you to die,"

"That's because you took our lives! You destroyed our family. You killed my mother! And you're gonna pay!"

"I'd like to see you try,"

"Watch me!"

In an instant, Sarah lifted herself off the ground, and kicked both the soldiers in the face. Soldiers started shooting their guns at her, but every time she made a move, they missed. It was hard for them. Stryker held them off.

"Save your bullets!" he shouted. "Nothing that powerful can harm her. Yuriko, give me you tranquilizer gun, but give me the syringe I gave you for emergencies!"

Yuriko took out a gun quickly, and loaded it with a greenish liquid into a clear bullet. She gave it to Stryker. Once he had it in his hands, he carefully aimed it at Feline and shot her. Sarah didn't have time to react, as the bullet hit her in the thigh. She let out a cry, and bit her lip as blood poured out. She waited for it to heal, but it didn't. What was happening to her? She looked at Stryker in disbelief. He had his dark eyes narrowed at her.

"Sergeant," he said. "Take two of your men, and take her down to the abandoned levels. Leave her there. If she tries anything, shoot her,"

Sarah just stood there, watching as more soldiers came in, this time with Logan, in the metal cuffs that bounded Sarah earlier. It was the last face she saw before, blackness consumed her.

* * *

Sammy flew slowly in the middle of the air whispering Marissa's name, hoping that she would get an answer. But she could only hear her voice echo through the hallow halls of the underground base. Suddenly, she heard steps coming down the halls quickly.

"Marissa?" she called out.

"Sammy!" shouted a familiar voice

Sammy turned around to face the X-Men running toward her. Sammy dropped down, as Logan engulfed her with a hug, as she bursted into tears.

"I wanna go home," she cried. "I wanna go home,"

"I know," Logan whispered caressing her back. "I know you do. We're gonna be fine. Where are Sarah and Marissa?"

"I don't know! Marissa was captured and taken away, Sarah went after Stryker and told me to not come back for her and get out when I got the chance, and IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT WAS SARAH'S IDEA! NOT MINE! I don't know where the heck they are, and I'm afraid something bad happened to them! It's not fair!"

"It's okay. It's okay. They're gonna be fine. Don't worry. We'll find them. Come on munchkin,"

Logan lifted Sammy into his arms carefully, and carried her all the way as they came to a stop where two soldiers were trying to pry open a door. Without them realizing, Jean used her powers to pull them away from the door, and controlled them as they fought desperately to fight back. Magneto used his powers to pull open the doorway, where everyone found Mystique hacking into the computers Sammy and Sarah saw earlier. They went inside quickly.

"Have you found it?" asked Magneto.

"A large portion of energy from the dam has been diverted to this chamber," Mystique said while typing something on the computer

Logan put Sammy down as they continued to talk about the situation they were in. They both gazed at the security monitors. Logan's eye caught one in particular. He saw Stryker walking through the halls. Sammy didn't notice this as she realized something.

"My watch!" she shouted.

Everyone stopped talking, and looked at Sammy in confusion

"Your watch?" asked Kurt confused

"My watch; Marissa was in Tech Ed last year. She was so good she developed sort of a mini walkie-talkie inside these watches, so that we can contact each other when we're lost. I just can't believe I forgot about it,"

Without another word, Sammy raised her right wrist and pressed a button, and a voice came on

"Password please," said a robotic female voice

"Peter Pan," Sammy said.

"Password confirmed. Welcome Back, Sammy."

Sammy pressed another button, and out came a tiny microphone.

"Please state the name of your contact," the female robotic voice said again

"Marissa," Sammy said. "Codename: Fira"

"Contacting Marissa. Codename: Fira."

There was static for a bit, and then everyone heard a voice.

"Sammy?" Marissa's voice came on

"Marissa! It's me!" shouted Sammy with happiness.

"Where are you? I hate this place! It's dark, it stinks, oh! And I found the other kids. They're all right. We're all fine…for now,"

"Is Sarah there?"

"Sarah? She'd be the last person I'd see in this dump. But why, is she okay? When was the last time you saw her?"

"About half an hour ago. She's not with you?"

"No,"

"Well okay. Help's on the way. The X-Men are here. I'll try to contact Sarah. Hang in there, sis,"

"All right,"

Sammy turned off the microphone and pressed another button. The voice came on again

"Please state the name of your contact," it said.

"Sarah," Sammy said. "Codename: Feline,"

"Contacting Sarah. Codename: Feline"

There was more static, until it stopped. Sammy thought Sarah wanted her to talk first so she spoke.

"Sarah, are you there? Come back," she said.

No answer came on. Sammy tried again

"This is Fox to Feline. Do you read over?"

Still no answer

"Do you read me Sarah? Come in…Sarah!"

Still no answer. Sammy turned off her watch

"I don't know why," she said. "But she won't respond. I think she's in trouble,"

Sammy turned around to face Logan, only to find that he wasn't there anymore. Her eyes trailed to an earpiece on the floor.

"He's gone," whispered Jean, who was watching.

* * *

So Sammy went with Jean, Magneto, and Mystique, so she could be safe. She was worried about her sisters, and she was wondering where Logan had gone. She looked at Jean, and she could tell she was thinking of something else. She was about to ask, until Jean pushed Magneto and Mystique forward as a blast of energy hit the wall that was between them. Sammy ducked with Jean, and saw Scott! It was Mr. Summers!

"Go!" shouted Sammy to Magneto and Mystique. "We'll take care of him!"

Sammy and Jean got up and started running toward Scott, holding their hands in the air to hold him off. But no matter how hard they tried he still tried to blast them. What was going on? Had Mr. Summers gone mad? If Logan was here to see this he'd say "Yes" but that wasn't the point. Something was wrong, and they had to find out what it was. Mr. Summers crashed into the wall, and fell down to a lower level. Jean and Sammy ran toward the edge.

"Scott!" shouted Jean. "Scott?"

* * *

Meanwhile…Storm and Kurt were searching the halls, when they heard small voices.

"Help us!"

"Help!"

"Storm! Logan! Jean! Anyone?" shouted Marissa's voice. "Someone please, get us out of here!"

Storm looked around and found an opening that was barred. It overlooked the prisoned children.

"Marissa?" Storm called out.

"Storm!" shouted Marissa with happiness. "Help us out of here!"

"Okay, we're coming,"

Marissa watched as Storm went away. She was about to call her back, when BAMF! Kurt appeared and frightened the other children.

"It's okay," Marissa reassured them. "He's a friend. He's here to help. Don't worry, we're gonna get out of here, quickly and quietly,"

* * *

Quickly and quietly indeed. Back with Jean and Sammy, they searched everywhere looking for Cyclops.

"Scott!" Jean called out.

No answer came for Jean. But every minute, Sammy's heart was beating faster, knowing that something was behind them. Without Jean knowing, she turned around to find Cyclops preparing himself to kill them. Jean sensed it, and before Scott could shoot them, they used their powers to hold back the heat of the lasers.

"Scott!" shouted Sammy. "Don't do this!"

But Scott wouldn't listen. Then something happened. Sammy sensed Jean getting stronger, and stronger, and with a push, she, Scott, and Sammy were flown back high in the air. Luckily, Sammy had the ability to fly, so she kept her balance in the air. The explosion ceased, and she saw Jean lying on the ground in one corner, unconscious. She flew down beside her and started crying.

"Jean," she whispered. "Please wake up. Please,"

Sammy continued sobbing, until she heard hurried feet. She looked up and saw Cyclops coming toward them. She started screaming in fright, thinking that he was going to kill them.

"No, no, no," Cyclops bent down beside her. "Sammy it's okay, it's me,"

Jean stirred and woke up facing Scott. She smiled with tears in her eyes

"Oh Scott," she whispered, hugging him. "I thought I lost you,"

"Jean," Scott whispered. "I'm so sorry. I could see you, but I couldn't stop myself. I tried,"

"I love you so much,"

"I love you,"

"Scott…something's wrong,"

* * *

Logan walked silently, looking around. Sammy said she thought Sarah was in trouble, and he was going to find her. He heard distant moans, and soft cries of pain. He followed the sound slowly, but when it grew louder, he started to run down steps. There he found Sarah lying on her side, clutching her thigh.

"Sarah!" he shouted as he bent down.

"Logan?" Sarah asked softly. "That you?"

"It's me kid. I'm here. I'm right here. Come on, let's get you up,"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Every time I move, it hurts,"

"What hurts kid?"

Sarah slowly turned over to her other side, and Logan saw a bloody wound that stained her black tank top and hands.

"What happened?" he asked putting his arms under her.

"I don't know. I should've healed up, like I was supposed to,"

"Let's get you out of here," Logan picked up Sarah, and let her rest against his shoulder. "Jean will patch you up in not time. Just hang in there, kid,"

"Wait," Sarah tugged at his uniform. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"This place,"

Logan looked around as Sarah dropped her head against his shoulder. His eyes wandered against the base of a wall beside a tub of water. Three markings of claws were dented in the concrete. And he remembered. Logan coming into the lab, where he found his baby girl in the arms of Stryker crying and screaming. Logan was clearly angry at Stryker, and he could feel something for the first time in a long time. Guilt. He felt it was his fault he left. He closed his eyes in shame as he heard Stryker come in.

"The tricky thing about Adamantium is," he said. "That if ever manage to process its raw, liquid form, you've gotta kept it that way,"

Logan didn't respond to anything as he held Sarah tighter.

"Keep it hot. Because once the metal cools, it's indestructible. But you already know that,"

Stryker stopped as he saw Sarah in Logan's arms. He smiled.

"I see you have found her," he said. "After all these years, you've finally remembered your promise to her. You also probably know about your wife. She was a very lovely person Logan. I'm going to miss her,"

Sarah growled in anger, and released her claws. But once it cut through her skin, blood started to flow out. She yelled out in pain.

"What did you do to her?" Logan asked.

"It's only temporary," Stryker explained. "But, unfortunately, she won't live for the whole process. She'll be dead in a few hours,"

(Review please! And I'm sorry about not updating! I was soo busy!)


	11. Everybody's Fool

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

_Recap: "She'll be dead in a few hours"_

Logan looked at Stryker with anger and sadness in his eyes. He looked back at Sarah in his arms. She was still half-unconscious, but he could hear her soft painful moans. He set her down against the tub of water brushing her damp, frizzy hair, away from her sweating forehead. Stryker turned to leave.

"I used to think you and Feline were two of a kind, Wolverine," he commented.

Wolverine did not want to listen to him. He kept staring at his daughter, trying to think if her pale white face, her drooping eyes, her messed up hair, her sweating head, and her bleeding hands and thigh, were just a figment of his imagination.

"Don't leave me," she whispered grabbing his hand.

"I'm not," Wolverine said. "Not this time,"

"I was wrong," Stryker finished.

Sarah took one last look at Logan, and closed her eyes, losing conciseness. Logan looked back at Stryker, to see him leaving. He was not going to get away with this. He got up, and started to run toward him, until, Stryker's assistant stopped him. She hit him twice, before throwing him across the room. He quickly got up, releasing his claws, fiercely. The woman just smiled, held up her fingers, and Adamantium claws came out from her knuckles.

"Oh crud," Logan groaned.

The woman spun like a wheel in the air, scratching Logan across the face. He started getting mad. Now it was war. He stabbed her, but she kept healing. They banged against walls and glass. Each time Logan had a few seconds, he kept glancing back at Sarah, to see if she had woken up. She hadn't. He continued fighting back and forth with the woman. When he caught her off-guard, he stabbed her in the stomach. She yelled out in pain, but she healed quickly. She climbed above Logan, pulling his claws out of her stomach. She kicked him in the side of the head, and twirled around. Logan fell to the ground, but quickly got up. They crashed into each other, sending them across the room, and smashing into a glass display case. They got up again, and when Logan was distracted, the woman scratched him with her claws on his back, like a cat. He elbowed her, and wrapped his arm around her neck. She flipped back into an up-right position, and flipped him in the air. He let out a yell, and landed on a table that hung in the air. Once he landed, the woman hung below him and started stabbing him in the back, while holding him by the neck with her strong fingers. Blood dripped out and into the water below them. His eyes wandered around the place, until he saw that chains were supporting the table that held them both. He still had his claws out. Desperately, he stretched his arms out like an eagle to try to cut the chains off. With his last bit of strength, he cut them off, and him and the woman both crashed down. The woman splashed into the tub of water, and Logan was remaining on top of the table. He coughed, and turned over to his side. Suddenly, the woman jumped out, and stabbed her long claws into Logan. He yelled out in pain. She held him in his place. This was too hard. His eyes caught something in front of him. A syringe full of liquid Adamantium was in its place. He reached hard with his hands, practically dragging himself to it. Victoriously, he grabbed it, and plunged it into the woman's stomach pushing the liquid into her system. She took gasps of shock and looked into his eyes. Logan looked back at them. There seemed to be much sadness. Finally, she gave in, sinking into the water, dead. He laid back his head against the pole, and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly, he heard a soft moan from below him. He looked down and saw that Sarah was moving her head from side to side, slowly. He got off and bent down in front of her.

"Sarah," he whispered. "Feline, wake up,"

Sarah opened her eyes and weakly smiled.

"I saw her Logan," she said

"Who?" asked Logan

"Mom,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sammy was with Jean and Scott in the hallways. Jean had a broken leg, and was limping with the support of Scott. Suddenly, Jean gasped and stopped her two companions.

"It's Cerebro," she whispered

"Why?" asked Sammy. "What's wrong?"

"We're too late,"

Suddenly, a stabbing pain shot through Sammy's brain, and she started to scream. Falling to her knees, she kept on yelling with Scott and Jean, who were under the same condition as her.

* * *

Marissa was walking with Storm, Kurt, and the other children, when suddenly, she flew a hand to her head. Storm and Kurt were about to ask what was wrong, when they and the other children came up with the same symptoms.

"What's happening?" she cried out in pain.

"It's Cerebro!" shouted Storm. "We have to stop the professor!"

* * *

Logan looked at Sarah confused.

"What do you mean you saw her kid?" he asked. "She's dead,"

"But I saw her!" Sarah said softly. "She was calling me Logan. She looked so beautiful. I…"

Immediately, the same pain Sammy and Marissa were feeling right now, shot through her brain. She screamed loudly, as Logan came down with the same pain. He did not scream, but the pain was excruciating. He looked over at Sarah, who was holding her head, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. He wanted to go over there, and tell her how much he was sorry for everything. Nevertheless, he could not

* * *

"Sammy!" shouted Jean. "You have to fight it!"

"I can't!" cried Sammy through her pain.

"Try!"

Sammy closed her eyes, shaking her head. She could not do this. She was only a child. Twelve years old, and she was still a child. She needed to have her sisters with her…and her parents. Suddenly, as if it was all draining from a faucet, the pain started to go away. She opened her eyes, looking around. Jean and Scott started getting up. They looked at her and nodded. Their journey was to continue.

* * *

Marissa had the same feeling as Sammy and the others did. The pain was going away and she could feel it draining from her brain. When she got up, the children were looking around. Jubilee looked at her.

"What was that?" she asked.

Marissa only shrugged, and led the children with Storm and Kurt away from the scene.

* * *

When the pain stopped, Logan looked around and back at Sarah. She was taking deep breaths, and wiping her tears of pain away. He crawled over to her, and sat her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah," she said nodding.

Suddenly, Sarah felt something close up in her stomach. It was a feeling she knew. She looked at Wolverine, and they both looked down at he wound. It was healing. Her skin showed no scar or scratch, and the only damage it left was a bullet hole in her black tank top. They looked at each other.

"I don't get it," Wolverine said. "That would've killed you,"

Sarah had a small twinkle in her eyes.

"I think I know what happened," she said.

Sarah attempted to get up, but almost collapsed to the floor. Logan held her in his arms.

"You can't go anywhere now," he protested. "You're still weak,"

"I'll be better in a minute," Sarah said letting her breath out. "We have to find Stryker,"

"No. We have to get you to Jean and the Professor,"

"Logan…if I don't find him now, I'll still be waking up screaming every time I have that nightmare. The only way I can sleep safely at night, is Stryker out of my life,"

Logan looked at Sarah. There seemed to be so much pleading in her eyes… and he knew she was right.

"All right," he said. "We'll go look for him. But, you are not going alone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes daddy," Sarah smiled almost mocking him playfully.

Logan snapped his eyes toward Sarah, who was still smiling. She just called him "daddy". Of course, he knew she would still call him Logan or Wolverine, but this was one name he did not expect her to say. While supporting Sarah, Logan led her outside into the cold snow. It brought Sarah painful memories of when the police found her when she was a baby, but she focused on one thing: Stryker. They walked together for a few minutes, until they found what they were looking for. Stryker was getting a helicopter ready for his escape.

"Stay here," Wolverine said.

Wolverine let go of Sarah, and let her stand there while he briskly walked up. Just when Stryker was coming around the corner, Wolverine hit him in the face. He fell to the snowy grounds as Sarah cringed.

"Ouch," she whispered. "I wonder if he broke his nose,"

Stryker was not going to get off that easily. Wolverine picked him up by the collar, grunting. He smashed him against the helicopter, and before Stryker could even speak, Wolverine released his claws and plunged them into the groin. Stryker yelled out, his voice echoing in the snowy woods. Wolverine kept on panting with rage. He had gotten what he had wanted.

"How does it fell, bub?" he growled.

Stryker took a few deep breaths, and sort of smiled, but in pain

"Why did you come back?" he breathed.

"You cut me open!" Wolverine growled. "You took my life!"

"You make it sound like I stole something from you. As I recall, it was you who volunteered for the procedure,"

Wolverine did not want to hear this. He did NOT want to hear this.

"Who am I?" he wanted to know.

"You…" Stryker started. "Are just a failed experiment. As well as your daughters…but that doesn't matter now, does it? They are dead."

Sarah crunched her feet in the snow as she walked toward her father and her "uncle". She started singing. It was her ways of letting people know where she was.

(I don't own "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescense)

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame, don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_.

Stryker heard the singing and looked to his right. Sarah stood by her father side by side. It was just as it should be father and daughter.

"Impossible!" shouted Stryker

"Anything's possible, Uncle William," Sarah sneered. "Face it. You knew this day would come. You knew Logan would try to come find us. You knew I would get revenge when the time was right. You knew I was too good for fighting, and ready to take you on…you also knew that I couldn't die,"

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well you missed one little detail Stryker. Genetics. I inherited Logan's healing factor, and it seems that, compared to your little science experiment, my healing cells outnumbered you,"

"You ungrateful, filthy, little brat! I should have killed you when I had the chance. I knew I made a mistake when I trusted your mother to not tell anyone this,"

Logan dug his claws deeper into Stryker's skin. He yelled out.

"Don't underestimate this kid," he growled. "She may not look much, but she can bite pretty hard. And don't you ever say that to her in front of me!"

"She's mine to care for," Stryker sneered. "I'm her Legal Guardian,"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" shouted Sarah.

Logan and Stryker looked at the girl. Her dark eyes were staring hard at Stryker, and he wanted to slap her across the face for it, but he could not. One wrong move and the Wolverine would slice him to pieces.

"You are not my guardian because you don't care about me or my sisters. You never have. I may not be a lawyer, but abusing your child is against the law. And I think the Grand Jury would find it very amusing to hear that fifteen years ago, a military scientist kidnapped his six-week old niece and took her to an unauthorized facility to be usedin an illegal experiment on her and her father,"

Logan looked at Sarah, surprised. Stryker only glared at her.

"Tell him who he is," Sarah ordered. "He has the right to know…he's my legal guardian,"

Stryker glared at Logan. He was not answering. Logan grunted, and dug deeper. Stryker yelped and winced.

"If you really knew about your past," Stryker said. "What kind of person you were… Before you met Hannah…The work we did together…people don't change Wolverine. You were an animal then. You're an animal now. I just gave you and your daughter claws,"

Sarah glared at him, the cold biting her bare skin, but she didn't care. Suddenly, a beeping sound, like a fire alarm, echoed through the snowy hills. Logan looked toward the facility.

"What the heck is that?" he growled. "What is it?"

"The dam's ruptured," Stryker explained. "It's gonna flood water all over the spillway. It's trying to relieve the pressure….it's too late. In a few minutes, we'll all be under water,"

Logan narrowed his eyes. This could not be happening.

"Come with me, and I'll tell you everything you want to know," Stryker reasoned with him. "You can't help your friends or your children. They're as good as dead, Wolverine. You're a survivor. Always have been,"

Sarah stepped forward and unsheathed her claws in front of her uncle's face.

"Oh?" she asked. "I thought were just animals with claws,"

Slowly, Stryker stretched his neck away from the shining tips of the Adamantium. Sarah smiled. He was scared of her.

"If we die," she said. "You die,"

Logan, getting the idea, let go of Stryker. He pushed him against the front wheels of the helicopter, and tied him up with the chains that Stryker was using. He and Sarah started to run for it with Stryker's yells behind them.

"There are no exits that way Wolverine!" he shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Storm, Kurt, Marissa, and the children stopped in front of a door. It was rusted all over and sparks were flying everywhere.

"What… the heck… is _this_?" she asked, emphasizing every word she said

"Cerebro," Storm answered.

Suddenly, Marissa heard running footsteps behind them. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Scott, with Jean, and Sammy.

"Storm!" shouted Scott.

"Sammy!" Marissa cried.

"Marissa!" Sammy returned

The two sisters embraced each other, hugging and crying. They were together again.

"Oh my gosh!" Marissa cried. "I thought I'd never see you again,"

"What's going on?" asked Sammy.

"The professor's still in there," Jean said dazed. "He's trapped in some kind of…illusion,"

"Illusion?" asked Marissa.

"Wait!" Sammy shouted. "Jason!"

"Jason? You mean Cousin Jason, with the demented brain?"

"Yeah,"

"You know who's doing this?" asked Kurt. "It's your cousin?"

"He's on drugs," Marissa said. "We don't like him,"

"Oh my gosh," Jean whispered after much thinking. "Magneto's reversed Cerebro. It's not targeting mutants anymore,"

"Who is it targeting?" asked Storm.

Jean looked at everybody.

"Everyone else,"

(A/N: All right. Again! I am sosososososososososososososososososososososososo sorry for not updating. I had a major case of Writer's Block, and it nearly killed me! I had to choose whether Sarah was going to die, or not die! It was a life and death situation thing…well, maybe not, but you get the idea! Anyways…update please)


	12. Stopping Cerebro

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

Everyone looked at each other outside of Cerebro. Scott took Jean's arm off around his shoulders, and prepared himself to blast the door.

"All right everyone," he warned. "Stand back,"

"Scott no!" Jean stopped him. "His mind's connected to Cerebro. Opening the door could kill him, and everyone his mind is linked to,"

Storm thought about this. Her eyes widened. There was only one way to do this.

"Wait," she said. Storm turned to Kurt. "Kurt, I need you to take me inside. Marissa I need you too. You're coming with us,"

Before Marissa could take a step, Sammy grabbed her arm, shaking her head.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered.

Marissa smiled, and took her sisters hand. She almost laughed.

"Don't worry," she reassured. "I'll be fine,"

"Storm, Marissa," Scott stopped them. "Who is this guy? Who are you?"

Kurt puffed up with pride.

"My name is Kurt Wagner," he said. "But in the Munich Circus…"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Storm put a finger to Kurt's lips and turned to Scott. "He's a teleporter,"

As Marissa pulled away from Sammy's grasp, Kurt looked into Storm's eyes, uncertain of what to do.

"I told you," he whispered. "If I can't see where I'm going…"

"We have faith in you," Marissa whispered back.

Kurt looked at the little 14-year-old Marissa. Her eyes were lighting up, as if fire were dancing inside her eye color. He knew she was right. Storm pulled Marissa between them, and Marissa wrapped her arms tightly around Kurt's waist, resting her head against his chest.

"Don't believe anything you see in there," Jean warned

Storm wrapped her arms around Kurt as he murmured soft words. She and Marissa closed their eyes tight, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. When they opened their eyes, however, they found themselves in a different room. Marissa looked around. It was big, round, and clearly, not a place she would like to be. Soon, they came across a little girl in her nightgown. No doubt, she was a mutant. She was standing in the middle of the room, at the edge of the only pathway they were standing on.

"Hello," she said. "What are you looking for?"

Storm knew there was something up. She looked up.

"Professor!" she shouted. "Can you hear me? You've got to stop Cerebro NOW!"

The little girl laughed a bit.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

Kurt, wanting to help her, started to come forward. However, before he could take a step, Marissa put a hand against his chest.

"No," she whispered. "Don't move,"

"But she's just a little girl," Kurt protested.

"No she's not,"

They all looked harder. Well, Marissa did not work. She knew who this child really was. She could tell…right…in…the…eyes.

"I've got my eyes on you," the girl said.

Marissa furrowed her eyebrows in determination. This was not little girl. This was Jason and another one of his illusions. Storm knew it too, and she turned to Kurt.

"Kurt it's about to get very cold…" she started.

"Or very hot in here," Marissa growled spreading her hands out.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt declared.

Storm and Marissa turned back at the girl. Marissa closed her eyes and concentrated, and spread her arms out, her hands and fingers. She felt Storm's power starting, and hers was starting to grow out of her hands. When she opened her eyes, you could see fire…literally. Her eyes were glowing bright yellow, mixed with red. This had never happened before. However, she didn't seem to notice as the fires from her hands swirled around the girl with the blizzard that Storm created.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl confused

The blizzard of ice and fire continued to swirl around them, but never harming anyone. Kurt was backing away so that he wouldn't get hurt. The girl looked around and looked at the two young women in front of her.

"Stop it!" she shouted

They didn't. They continued to use their powers, and somehow reach the Professor. Marissa closed her eyes again, concentrating harder. Somehow, her power, started to grow higher and higher above her normal amount of fire she uses. It was burning. Burning so hard, that somehow, it was scorching her hands. She screamed as the little girl screamed, and dropped to her knees. When she opened her eyes, the girl was gone, and the blizzard as beginning to calm. She looked at her hands, and they were bleeding. She looked at them, shaking. When she looked back up, she found the professor looking at them in his wheelchair. She smiled a bit. They had done it. Storm bent down towards her.

"Marissa," she said softly. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Marissa answered. "I think I used too much,"

"Let me see,"

Storm took a quick look at Marissa's burnt hands. Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise, and they all looked up. The whole place was shaking. It was an inside earthquake. Suddenly, a large beam of metal was coming down straight for Storm and Marissa. They gasped and suddenly, arms wrapped around them, and they were outside with the others. Sammy hugged her sister with relief.

"Are you all right?" she asked

"Mentally yes," Marissa answered. "Physically…well…"

Marissa showed her sister her hands.

"What happened?" she asked

"I used to much power," Marissa answered.

Suddenly, Kurt came out with the Professor in his arms. He and Storm put his arms over their shoulders and supported him as they ran down the hallway.

"We have to get out through the spillway!" shouted Storm

They continued to run. After much slipping on wet floors, and slow children who were weak, they made it to the entrance. Meanwhile, Sarah and Logan, who had just gotten inside, knew what was going to happen. The water was going through the spillway and their friends were heading straight for it. They stopped as they saw them getting ready to go through the flooding spillway. Quickly, knowing what to do, they unleashed their claws, and shoved them into a control panel that operated the door, with sparks flying everywhere. Before they could take a step out, the door slammed shut, blocking the incoming water.

"You don't want to go that way," Sarah shouted. "Trust us,"

Everyone looked in their direction. Sammy and Marissa shown immediate smiles.

"Feline!" they exclaimed.

"Miss me?" asked Sarah smirking

Suddenly, a thin line of water spouted out in front of them. The children jumped in surprise. Sarah and Logan took their claws out, and let them suck back in their hands.

"Come on!" shouted Logan. "There's another way out of here!"

(A/N:Yes! Done with this chapter. Sorry if it's kind of short. Review please!)


	13. It's Okay to Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-men"

The X-Men, Feline, Fox, Fira, and the children found the passageway from the underground base, and went out to the cold snow. Flakes were starting to fall as the wind blew hard. Sammy kept slipping and she stopped in the middle of the running crowd.

"I can't run anymore," she whined, exhausted.

Suddenly, Logan came up from behind and picked her up, running with her in his arms, as they caught up with the rest of everybody else. However, when they got to the helicopter landing, he was frustrated. The helicopter was gone.

"The helicopter was right here!" he shouted, almost shaking Sammy in his arms.

Sarah, though cold and her feet wet with the snow, scoffed and folded her arms.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him with that dang helicopter," she muttered.

"Wait a minute," Marissa pointed to her sister. "What did you do?"

"Oh," Sarah said sarcastically. "Didn't I tell you? Stryker tried to kill me, as usual, by getting rid of my healing factor, we met his _lovely_ assistant who has claws just like the Wolverine and me, and I got my abilities back, oh! And we chained Stryker to the helicopter beating him to a pulp, and leaving him there to possibly slip out of the chains and take the stupid helicopter,"

"That makes sense," Sammy remarked, snuggling in closer into Wolverine's chest, in attempt to keep warm.

Suddenly, besides the wind howling and whistling, they heard a noise. Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was that noise? Well, he was about to get his answer. Because when he looked up, he nearly fell over. Rouge was flying the jet…and not very well. It swerved in the air, until it landed with a loud BOOM! Sarah stood opened mouth, and groaned.

"I was supposed to drive the jet first," she whined. "Rouge's lucky,"

Everyone ran inside the jet as the ramp came down, so they could enter, except Wolverine, Feline, Fox, and Fira. They stood in the cold snow, facing their right. Wolverine and Sarah knew what led there. They had smelled it. Logan put down Sammy, and she levitated off the ground.

"What's over there?" she asked.

Logan smirked at her.

"Let's go pay a visit to your uncle," he said with a sly grin.

The girls followed Logan through the path. As he put his arms around them, they found Stryker tied by chains still, only in a new place. He was attached to a wall that half of it was buried deep in the snow. He looked at the family wearily, taking deep breaths. They all stared at each other, cold eyes piercing one another.

"Who has the answers, Wolverine?" he challenged. "…Those people...Those creatures in your arms?"

Logan looked at the girls by his side as Stryker pressured him. Anger growing inside of him, he ripped off his dog tag. The dog tag he had for fifteen years was finally off his neck…for good this time.

"I'll take my chances with them," he said as he walked away with the girls.

As they turned to go, Feline, Fox, and Fira could never forget the words that Stryker had said.

"ONE DAY!" he shouted. "SOMEONE WILL FINISH WHAT I'VE STARTED WOLVERINE, FELINE, FOX, AND FIRA! ONE DAY! ONE DAY!"

Everyone got onto the jet, and as they buckled up, Marissa turned to Sarah as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Feline," she whispered. "Why didn't you get rid of your dog-tag? Remember one night you told me it was like a curse because it marked you for who you were?"

"I figured out a lot of things the past few days Fira," Sarah explained. "That dog-tag filled me with memories that I couldn't bear. Moreover, I thought because of that, I kept having bad dreams and memories. Then, I realized it was me who made the decision of bringing them up. Therefore, no matter where you go, the memories will always be with you…And it is a great accessory. Who knows what cute outfit can go with this dog-tag?"

"I guess you're right," Sammy laughed. "…Hey, where's Pyro?"

"He's with Magneto," Jean whispered, almost to herself.

Feline, Fox, and Fira looked at each other, understanding what might have happened during their little adventure in the underground base. Suddenly, they lights above them rather dimmed, and a sound that signaled the jet being powered, went down low, until nothing.

"Oh no," Storm said worried. "We lost the power,"

Logan growled, but kept his cool anyway. Jean, however, remained silent to herself. She was reaching out with her powers. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. She sensed something rushing toward the jet. She gasped and turned toward the entryway that led outside. She had to do something, for the sake of her friends. After giving one last, teary-eyed, look at them, she limped outside into the cold snow. No one seemed to notice that she was gone…except the Professor, who had been silently been sitting in a passenger seat during the whole jet crisis.

"Jean?" he called out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked back at the open entryway to find Jean gone.

"Wait," Wolverine said. "Where's Jean?"

"She's outside," the Professor groaned a bit.

Immediately, Scott started to run toward the stairs, with Wolverine trailing behind him. However, Jean had used her mind powers to shut the door closed. While Cyclops had tried to open it, the jet came back to life. Storm was shocked as this happened.

"No!" shouted Cyclops. "We're not leaving! Lower the ramp!"

Storm tried as hard as she could. She failed.

"STORM! LOWER IT!"

"I can't!" protested Storm.

As the X-Men scrambled about to find a way to save Jean, the girls' and the students noticed something. The sky was growing darker from outside, and the sound of waves filled the air. Sudden pushes against the jet cause almost everyone to fall over. Feline, Fox, and Fira unbuckled their seatbelts and went up to the main windows to see what was going on. No one protested for their act of unsafe measurements. Wolverine put his arms around the girls in comfort as they watched what Jean was doing. With one hand outstretched toward the jet, the other was focusing on the rushing water coming toward them. Sammy's eyes grew in realization.

"She's controlling the jet!" she exclaimed.

"And…" Marissa's eyebrow's furrowed. "Where's all that water coming from...**_Sarah_**,"

Sarah let out a small, but nervous smile.

"Heh heh," she said. "Did I forget to mention that the dam broke causing water to flood over the spillway and on the ground the jet is on,"

"No," Marissa shook her head with a disapproving look at her sister. "You didn't,"

"Then I don't have to repeat myself. Sammy, do you think you can open the ramp, so Scott or Logan can get her?"

"I tried!" Sammy protested. "She won't let me!"

Still, they looked on outside at Jean, trying to control the water and the jet at the same time. Logan was holding the girls so tight they were almost squished together.

"I know what I'm doing," they heard the Professor. "This is the only way,"

Everyone turned to look at the Professor. His eyes were closed and his face seemed calmer than the rest of the occupants on board the black bird. Scott rushed toward him, and went down on his knees, tears streaming down his face. Jean was talking to them through the Professor.

"Jean," he said. "Listen to me…Don't do this,"

"Goodbye," the Professor said softly.

"No!" Feline, Fox, and Fira shouted, realizing what Jean was doing.

Immediately, everyone turned back at the window. Sammy's eyes filled with tears. Feeling the jet go up, Jean released her hands from her power, one last time. They could hear the water flowing below them as the jet flew farther and farther away, and then…nothing. Nothing but eerie, sad, silence in the Black Bird. Sammy let out silent tears, and buried her face onto Marissa's shoulder, and she held her tight.

"She's gone," Logan said softly.

Scott looked at Logan with tears in his red eyes, and labored breathing sounding from his mouth.

"She's gone,"

Scott, angrily, threw himself on Logan, grabbing his collar, and practically shaking him. Logan did nothing to stop him.

"Don't you say that!" he shouted. "We gotta go back,"

"She's gone," Logan repeated.

"No...no,"

Everyone stared at the two mutants in silence. The only sound that could be heard was Sammy's soft crying. Twice, in 4 days, they had lost someone they had grown to love. Scott started wailing and crying as he clung on to the Wolverine. Then, for the first time ever, Logan started to form tears in his eyes,"

"She's gone. She's gone," he said trying to fight back the tears. "She's…she's gone,"

Sammy still cried on Marissa's shoulder. Marissa rocked her sister back and forth as tears streamed down her own face. Sarah, who had been silent through almost the whole thing, started to show signs of sobs too. She tried to fight them, but could not. Crying she walked over to her sister Sammy, and bent down next to her as she slid down the floor, burying herself between her knees.

"Hey," she choked out with tears. "It's okay,"

"How can you say that?" Sammy asked sobbing. "Jean's gone,"

"I know. But it's okay. It's okay to cry," Sarah began to cry harder. "It's okay to cry,"

Sammy wrapped her arms around her big sister, and cried. Marissa bent down next to them, and hugged her arms around them too, crying herself. There they were, in a corner of the ship, crying in a comforting group hug. Some of the students were crying too, but only to themselves. Logan, who had let go of Scott, noticed his three daughters crying. They needed him badly. Walking toward them, with tears still in his eyes, he reached out a hand. Sammy looked up from Sarah's damp shoulder, and reached her arms out.

"Logan," she said softly.

Logan picked Sammy up like a toddler, since she was so small. He rubbed her back gently, as she cried, and carried her over to a passenger seat in the back. He sat her in his lap, her legs across his, and let her cry. Marissa and Sarah had followed them, and sat with them. They both laid their heads on his black spandex shoulders, and cried softly. I guess you could say, pretty much everyone had a good cry, when they mourned for the loss of their very dear friend, Doctor Jean Grey.

* * *

That night, Storm landed the jet silently in the mansion. The students that were kidnapped jumped out of their seats, and ran down the ramp to go to their beds. Logan had a sleeping Sammy in his arms, and carried her in his arms as Sarah and Marissa followed him, rubbing their bloodshot and tired eyes. They led him down the hall to their room (since he did not know where they slept) and opened the door to reveal their messy bedroom and unmade beds. As they changed in the bathroom, Logan tucked in Sammy tightly and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Sammy stirred a bit, but she did not wake up. By that time, Sarah and Marissa trudged out of the bathroom in their sleepwear. Sarah was wearing a tank top, as usual, only this time it was red, and black shorts were above her knees. Marissa had on a long shirt that went down to her knees that said, "Good Girls like Bad Boys". Climbing into bed, they mumbled 'good night' to Logan as he turned off the light and closed the door silently. Sighing he walked back down to the lower levels, where the Professor and Storm were talking. Xavier looked up from his conversation.

"I see you've finally found a piece of your past," he said.

"I know you knew before any of us knew, Charlie," Logan said staring. "The question is why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

"I put you and the girls on the path, Logan. Believe me; I was shocked when I searched their minds for memories. However, I wanted you and your children to find out for yourselves. Family issues is not what I intended to get involved in,"

"Plus, it was quite funny seeing you and Feline bicker all the time before they found out," Storm smiled.

Logan sort of smiled at that. Storm was quite funny when she wanted to. Then he went off to bed like about 2 in the morning, and this time, he had no nightmares

(A/N: OK! Listen up! I'll be posting more chapters, just not for a while. I have to go somewhere in a few days and won't be back for a period of time. Just to give you the heads up. I'll try to post some chapters on my other stories before I go though. Anyway. Review please!)


	14. Togethor Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-Men"

(A/N: This is the last chapter for Feline, Fox and Fira, because I want to wait for the 3rd movie to come out. But in the meantime I will write Christmas Special and companion pieces to this entry. Hope you enjoyed this story!)

Sammy awoke about 6 am in the morning gasping a little bit. She had a very bad dream. Turning on the bedside lamp, she got out of her bed and rushed to Marissa shaking her vigorisly.

"Marissa! Wake up!" she whispered loudly. "We have to go!"

"Huh?" Marissa woke up slowly. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

"We gotta go!"

"Sammy what are you talking about?" Marissa sat up in her bed.

"We have to go to Boston!"

Marissa groaned lightly, settling back in bed.

"Sarah you handle this one," she groaned.

Sarah moaned, practically banging her head against the pillow. Sammy's uprising had woken her up.

"But it's Saturday!" Sammy protested. "I can't believe you guys forgot,"

Marissa sighed a bit, but then her mind started thinking. What did Saturday represent? Thoughts raced in her head, until she came to the conclusion.

"Mom's funeral!" she said scrambling out of bed. "Sarah get your butt of bed right now, before I burn it to a crisp,"

Sarah casually got out of bed, and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, as Marissa and Sammy picked out their clothes. Marissa was to wear a black skirt with a white shirt underneath a black jacket, while Sarah and Sammy wore the same thing. A simple black dress. It took about 10 minutes to get themselves ready, but they silently crept downstairs, careful not to wake everyone in the household and into the garage.

"How're we gonna get there?" asked Sarah.

"How come we just can't ask Logan to drive us?" asked Marissa.

"We don't have time." Sammy explained as she grabbed a pair of keys off the dashboard. "Sarah, do you have your drivers permit yet?"

"Sadly no," Sarah groaned

Suddenly, Sammy pulled out a small card featuring Sarahs full name, address, and picture. Marissa gasped. It was a fake ID.

"Where'd you get that?" she demanded.

"I sort off pulled a page out of Sarah's book," Sammy sort of grinned.

Marissa glared at Sarah, as she delightfully took the drivers liscence.

"I told you not to leave that book lying around," she said.

"Can't talk right now Fira," Sarah said talking fast. "We gotta go to Boston,"

As Sarah jumped into the drivers seat, Marissa gaped in shock as Sammy casually got into the back seat.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" she asked getting into the passengers seat. "Wait a minute..." Marissa looked around in the car. "This is Scott's car!"

"So?" asked Sarah turning on the ignition. "It's not like he's ever gonna notice. He's got like twelve others,"

It took about a few hours to get to the girls destination. When the sun broke out of its sleep, they went through the drive through at McDonalds and ordered biscuts and orange juice (except Sammy. She ordered milk), and went onto the road. They were quiet for most of the ride. The only time anybody sopke up was to say "Are we there yet?" or "When are we gonna get there?", and most of that came from Sammy. But she was quiet. It started to rain a little bit, when they reached the cemetary. Unfrotunetly, none of these young girls had the power to control the weather like Storm, but Marissa kept her arms around her sisters and kept them warm, holding them very tightly. No one was either there yet, or the funeral was already over. Sammy sighed as she ran her fingers along the smooth black marble-like coffin.

"I love you mommy," she whispered.

Sammy took one look at the coffin and buried her face in Sarah's shoulder, while she wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Marissa walked toward the coffin.

"I'd like to say thanks mom," she started. "You've always been good to us. What I really loved about you was that you never doubted us or feared us. You took care of us, and help us develop and control our powers. Thanks. I love you,"

Marissa wiped a few tears away from her cheeks, and let Sarah have the final word. She took a deep breath.

"I kept my promise mom," she stated. "Remember? When Sammy started getting her powers, you told me to always protect them no matter what. I didn't know what you meant at the time. But you always seemed so flustered, thinking that something bad will happen to us. I just wanted to tell you that. I'm sure Logan would've liked to say bye, but we left in such a hurry. I'm sorry...I love you,"

So the girls stood in front of the coffin in silence for a while, until Sammy started singing softly.

(A/N: I don't own Aly and AJ's "No One")

Sammy-_I am moving through the crowd._

Marissa-_Trying to find myself._

Sarah-_Feel like a guitar that's never been played._

Sammy-_Will someone strum away?_

Sammy,Marissa,&Sarah- _And I ask myself, who do I want to be? Do I want to throw away the key and invent a whole new me, and I tell myself...No one. No one. Don't want to be no one...but me_

_

* * *

_

Later, the girls were driving around their old hometown saying goodbye to everything they didn't get the chance to say to. They were driving past the school they went to. It was a grade K-12 school, so the girls basically went togethor. Sarah noticed something. A group of boys she knew were beating up another boy in the playground. Two of them were holding him, while one punched him in the gut.

"Stay in the car," Sarah said as she turned of the engine and got out.

As Sarah slammed the door behind her, Marissa and Sammy looked at each other.

"You think we should go too?" Sammy asked.

"We both know that she's gonna shed some blood," Marissa said. "Come on,"

Sammy and Marissa followed their older sister to the swing set where the boy was being beatn up.

"We don't want no freaks in our school!" said the one who was beating up the boy.

"Technically,"Sarah spoke up. "When you say 'We don't want no freaks', it kind of says that you do,"

"Hey not now McMay!" said the boy who stopped beating the boy who was possibly a mutant. "I'm busy here,"

"Mmm. Nice to see you too, Mitch," Sarah turned to the mutant boy. "How's it hanging Bryce?"

"Peachy," Bryce spitted out some blood.

Bryce was about Sarah's age, and in the same grade as hers. He was her all around best friend, and they've known each other since their first karate class. Unfortunetly, Bryce quit because he had appendicitis. I'm betting he wished he hadn't right now.

"How's your nose Mitch?" Sarah grinned. "Don't worry. It should heal up in about two weeks,"

"I've gotta hand it to you McMay," Mitch said. "You really know how to pack a punch,"

"Well that's what you get for calling my sisters freaks. And speaking of freaks, why don't you be a good little jerk, like you always are, and let Bryce go,"

"You can't make me! Besides, Bryce is a mutant,"

Sammy and Marissa gasped for their friend. Sarah kept a straight face.

"Does it look like I care if he's mutant?" she snapped. "Look at him! You've practically beaten the crap out of him!"

Suddenly, Mitch swung a punch at Sarah. Luckily, Sarah caught it with her left hand, and sort of twisted it. Mitch tried not to scream, and bit his lip. Sarah smirked at him.

"You've just won yourself a free ticket to the House of Total Humilation," she said.

And with that, Sarah punch him in the gut so hard, he might've broken a rib or two. He fell to the ground, clutching it. Sarah looked at the two other boys. The were a bit scared. She spreaded out of her arms, and out came her claws.

"This chick's an animal!" shouted one.

"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed the other one.

The two boys left while dragging Mitch very quickly, and scrambled out of the playground. Once they were out of sight, Sammy and Marissa helped Bryce up.

"You all right?" Marissa asked

"Yeah," Bryce nodded. "Sarah...you're a mutant?"

The girls looked at each other.

"Actually it's a long story," Sarah explained.

"Yeah," Sammy agreed. "We'll tell you about it on the way home,"

* * *

"So you're telling me, that when Sarah was kidnapped her uncle gave her and your dad indestructable claws, while you guys ended up having complete control of fire, and the ability to move things and fly," asked Bryce

"Yep," Sarah said.

"And now you live in some school and refuge for mutant kids, that's like some kind of Victorian Mansion?"

"Yeah," Sammy said.

"Cool huh?" Marissa grinned.

"It's a bit weird, but if it means not getting beaten up by Mitch and his goons everyday after school, I'll buy it," Bryce said

"This isn't a joke Bryce," Sarah reasoned. "We've been at the mansion and the X-Men the whole time,"

"X-Men,"

"Long story short: It's some kind of superhero team the teachers have. Logan's in it too,"

"Well kind of," Sammy stated.

"Logan?"

"That's our dad," Marissa said. "But we like to call him Logan,"

"Or Wolverine," Sammy put in.

"Or Oversized Bear," Sarah grinned.

"_**Feline**_!" scolded Marissa and Sammy.

"What? I was only kidding,"

"You found your dad?" asked Bryce. "I thought he was dead!"

"He's not. He just had a slight problem with amnesia for the past fifteen years,"

"OK...makes sense,"

"So, we've told our side of the story. What's your's?" asked Marissa.

"I think I can create and control electricity from my body," Bryce winced.

"Awesome!"

"Awesome? Hello! I can't touch anyone unless I want to electrocute them! Look at my hands!"

Bryce held out his hands, and showed that he was wearing his winter gloves. Sarah shrugged it off.

"Don't sweat it," She scoffed. "I've got a friend who can't touch anyone without sucking the life out of anyone,"

"You'll be able to touch things in no time, once you've got control," Sammy said.

"Yeah," Marissa agreed. "It took me and Sammy a month to get ours controlled,"

* * *

That night around 9 pm, the kids pulled into the garage silently, and got out of the car.

"All right," Sarah whispered. "If anyone asks, Pyro stole the car, and we followed him to get it back,"

"And then we picked up Bryce," Marissa added in.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" shouted a voice.

The lights turned on in the garage, and in stormed Cyclops striding toward the girls. Bryce leaned in to whisper.

"Who's the pansy?" he whispered.

"Cyclops," Marissa said. "Now shut up!"

"Where were you?" he asked, in a very dangerous tone.

"Chill Scott," Sarah winced. "We just went somewhere for a while,"

"15 hours isn't a while. It's forever. Now where were you?"

"We went to Boston," Sammy piped up.

Everyone turned to Sammy who backed away a bit. She did not like being the center of attention in these cases.

"We..." she stuttered. "It...It was mom's funeral. And we..."

"You know what? I don't want to hear it," Scott said. "Because I can tell that you guys have been in deep trouble ever since you got here. And the trouble I'm talking about is the kind you get sent to the principals office,"

"Hey!" Sarah said as she pulled Bryce, and her sisters behind her. "Don't blame it on all of us. If you wanna blame something on someone, blame it on me. Because I know how to handle threats. Now, if you'll excuse me, Bryce's nose is bleeding again, and we're taking him to the Med Lab. Come on guys,"

As Sarah led Bryce and her sisters, out of the garage, she turned back as Marissa guided Bryce away.

"And Scott," she said. "If you want to take your grieveness for Jean out on somebody, don't take it out on my sisters or Bryce or me. Especially the Wolverine. Cause I'm pretty sure he loved Jean as much as you did,"

"Are you threatening me?" Scott asked growling as he came over.

"No. Threatening you would be like 'Stay out of my face or you'll be sliced to pieces'. What I just said to you before, was not a threat,"

"You know, you've always been trouble. I should've known you and your sisters were like Logan,"

"Scott, for once in your life, **SHUT UP!** We went to Boston to say goodbye to mom. I'm pretty sure Jean would've liked it if you'd let us. And don't you ever say that my sisters are trouble. Ever! Do I need to remind you that it was you who got us off the street in the pooring rain?"

So Sarah turned her heel, and walked out of the garage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sammy, Marissa, and Bryce, walked into the Med Lab. Storm was in there with the Professor. When they looked up, Storm let out a breath of relief.

"Oh thank heavens," she put a hand over her heart. "We were so worried. Where were you..."

"...They went to the funeral Ororo," The Professor finished.

Storm stood a bit open mouthed, as if she said something wrong.

"Oh," was all she could manage.

"And I believe they have brought a young friend with them. You must be Bryce Stevens,"

"Wait," Bryce shifted his eyes. "How did you know that?"

"Oh," Marissa slapped her forehead. "I forgot. Didn't we tell you? Professor Xavier can read minds,"

"Whoa,"

"Yeah. Cool huh?"

Storm examined the boy closely.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A couple of goons Sarah's beaten up before were beating the snot out of him," Marissa said. "We were on our way home when it happened. Turns out he's a mutant too,"

"Yeah, and for someone who's taking it well..." Sammy started.

"'_Taking it well'_?" Bryce repeated. "Earth to Sammy, I can't touch people without electrocuting them. Plus, I just got attacked by the stupidest kid in our class, and I just found out that three of my best friends are mutants!...You're right. I am taking this pretty well,"

"Where's Logan?" asked Sammy.

"He's up in his room," the Professor said. "And I believe Sarah's on her way up there right now,"

* * *

Sarah took a deep breath as she paused in front of Logan's door. Logan had to know where they've been. He had the right. She carefully knocked on the door, and waited for a response. No one answered. That probably meant he was there. She opened the door and found Logan standing in front of the window, arms folded, and smoking his cigar. He turned to look at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Sarah said as she closed the door behind her. "We're back,"

"I know. I saw you pull up in Scott's car,"

"You know about that?"

"Oh, I've known since I've woken up to Scooter screaming his head off,"

Sarah bit back a smile, as she walked towards Logan.

"He blamed us," she said softly. "For being the cause of everything bad that's happened here. And possibly the cause of Jean's death,"

"With or without you guys, it would've happened anyway," Logan said. "Don't let Scooter get you down,"

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came Sammy running towards Wolverine.

"Logan!" she jumped into his arms.

"Hey munchkin," Logan smiled. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You're not mad at us for running away?"

"No. I knew you'd be back. I was just a bit worried 'bout you guys,"

Sammy smiled, and hugged Wolverine tightly, as a soft knock sounded at the door, and there was Marissa and Bryce standing in the doorway smiling.

"How's your nose Bryce?" Sarah asked.

"Better," Bryce smiled.

"Logan, this is Bruce. He's my all around Best Friend.He's a mutant,"

"Really?" asked Logan. 'What can you do?"

"Control and shoot electricity from my fingers," Bryce answered. "You're Logan?"

"Who wants to know?"

"...No one. It's just that, Sarah told me that...you're like her?"

"Kind of," Sarah winced. "We have the same mutation, but we tend to fight a lot,"

"Oh, I bet you do,"

Bryce laughed, as Sarah slouched, then punched him in the arm. He let out a silent "ow" and glared at her.

"Mitch hit me there hard," he complained.

Yet again, there was another knock on the door, and there was Scott standing in the doorway. The whole room fell silent, until he spoke.

"I owe you an apology," he said softly. "Actually, I owe all four of you an apology,"

"Why?" asked Logan as he put Sammy down.

"I blamed Feline, Fox, and Fira for my troubles. I knew they had nothing to do with it. And I understood that they had to do what they had to do. I just..."

Marissa put a hand on Scotts shoulder.

"We miss her too Scott," she whispered.

"And speaking of doing what they had to do..." said a voice.

Everyone turned to face the door, to find the Professor and Storm with smiles on their faces.

"Feline, Fox, Fira, step forward please," he said.

All three of the girls looked at each other, and walked toward the Professor hand in hand.

"You all have shown acts of bravery, selflessness and love in the short time that you've been here," he began. "You've done things that other students couldn't possible imagine. Giving your lives, and protecting the ones you love,"

"So," Storm smiled. "We've decided this morning to bend the rules a little bit,"

"Define 'bending'," Sammy said.

"Feline, Fox, and Fira McMay,"the Professor announced. "You should remember this day. A day that you thought will never come for a long while. Congratulations. Welcome to the X-Men,"

"What?" asked Marissa in a surprised whispered tone.

Logan laughed a bit and hugged the three girls tightly, in a loving way.

"So..." Sarah said. "Does this mean I get to fly the jet now?"


End file.
